La apuesta de los chicos
by 253Bako
Summary: El inicio de una historia de amor, de la cual se sabe como fue el principio, pero no como sera el fin, y todo comenzó, por una apuesta...(No mas OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konnichiwa!... plagiaron mi cuenta anterior TT-TT... tuve que abrir una nueva... pero bueno, les traigo un nuevo proyecto, que espero les guste...**

* * *

><p>Es lunes y las clases acaban de terminar en la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad de Inazuma, todos empiezan a salir poco a poco o mas o menos, ya que se amontonan en la puerta para salir, y en uno de los salones del ultimo piso, un castaño muy peculiar lucha por salir entre tanta gente.<p>

- Al fin - sonrió el castaño al librarse de la prisión de entre sus compañeros

- ¡Endou! - le grita desde la escalera un castaño con el cabello en rastas

- ¡Kidou! - le responde el saludo y va hacia donde se encuentra su amigo - ¿Donde están los demás? - pregunta mirando a su amigo completamente solo

- Nos esperan abajo - le informa - vamos - ambos chicos se encaminan hacia la puerta de la escuela, donde los espera el resto de sus amigos

Al terminar de bajar la escalera, se encaminan hacia la salida, donde se encuentran los demás

- Ya era hora - dice sonriendo de lado un castaño de ojos verdes

- Lo siento Fudou - se disculpo el ex-capitán del inazuma japan - Tuve problemas para salir - sonrió rascando un poco su cabeza

- Da igual - menciona el peli-celeste del grupo - vamos o se hará mas tarde - recordando les que tienen planes para ese día

Empezaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta en donde se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a Natsumi junto a un chico con el rostro completamente rojo que le entrego algo a la peli-naranja antes de salir corriendo

- Vaya Natsumi - dijo Fudou sonriendo de lado - ¿lo asustaste o que?

- No - respondió la chica - se me declaro y me dio esto - mostró el pequeño obsequio a los chicos

- Sinceramente no se porque - dijo inconsciente de sus palabras Endou - eres linda, pero no eres tan especial

Las palabras del castaño hicieron sobresaltar a la chica que apretó los puños con fuerza

- A-Al menos alguien se me declaro - les dijo captando la atención de todos - díganme, ¿cuantas chicas se les han declarado en la vida? ¿con cuantas chicas han salido desde que entramos a la preparatoria? cuando eso cambie, me pueden decir lo que quieran, mientras tanto, déjenme en paz, por que lo que ocurra en mi vida no tiene que ver con ustedes

Después de decir lo que tenia que decir, la peli-naranja se fue corriendo, dejando a los chicos pensando en sus palabras

Los chicos del equipo de soccer que hasta hace unos años era el campeón del mundo, se encontraban en su ultimo año de preparatoria, pronto empezarían las inscripciones a las universidades y hasta la fecha, ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de tener una novia como cualquier chico de su edad. El pensar tanto en seguir jugando o no se había apoderado de sus mentes al limite de evitar que salieran con alguien.

- Pues no se ustedes - dijo Fudou bufándose de los demás - pero yo soy capaz de salir con la chica que quiera cuando quiera - sonrió orgulloso

- Por favor Fudou, cuando te acercas a una chica se aleja de inmediato - le dijo Kidou - yo por lo menos soy mas amable que tu

- Si, y hablas de cosas sin interés, por eso las chicas no se te acercan, las aburres - le dijo Goenji - a mi me consideran un galán

- Si, un galán - le dijo Kazemaru - con trastorno de superioridad - continuo el peli-celeste - siempre presumes que tu eres un goleador estrella y eso las aburre

- Al menos no creen que soy chica - contraataco el peli-crema

- ¡¿Que!? - respondió molesto Kazemaru

Endou se encontraba contemplando la escena, sus amigos discutiendo por lo que les dijo Natsumi, y a la vez que analizaba la situación, por primera vez en su vida, utilizaba el cerebro

- Lo tengo - dijo alegre captando la atención de todos mientras sacaba su celular

- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Kidou

- Le envió un mensaje a Hiroto - dijo terminando de enviar el mensaje y guardando su teléfono - vamos

El castaño se encamino de prisa a la casa del peli-rojo con el resto del grupo detrás de él, llegaron aprisa, agitados y agotados

- Adelante - les dio la bienvenida a su casa el peli-rojo que los esperaba junto con el resto de los chicos en la sala

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, comenzó la discusión, en primer lugar, les pusieron al tanto de lo dicho por Natsumi y en segundo lugar pensaban en una solución para eso

- Entonces Endou - le dijo Kidou - dijiste que tenias la solución - le recordó

- Así es - dijo sonriendo el castaño - haremos una apuesta - dijo explicando su plan a los demás - es muy simple, todos nos encontramos en la misma situación, así que nadie tendrá ventaja sobre nadie

- ¿Y de que tratara la apuesta? - pregunto Hiroto

- Muy simple, veremos quien es el primero en conseguir novia - les dijo el de banda naranja - el que consiga salir con al menos una chica antes de los exámenes para la universidad, sera el ganador - les dijo el chico de la eterna sonrisa

- ¿Y que ganara? ¿Que pasara con los perdedores? - pregunto Goenji

- Que les parece lo siguiente - propuso Kazemaru - que el ganador decida el castigo de los perdedores

Los chicos aceptaron la propuesta del peli-celeste y terminaron la apuesta

- Entonces ya esta - dijo Fudou - a partir de mañana inicia la apuesta

Y tras terminar su reunión se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus casas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y la pregunta del millón... ¿Bako necesitara OC's?... ustedes saben que siempre, por alguna extraña razón mis historias siempre, siempre, siempre necesitan OC's... les dejo la ficha<strong>

**_Nombre: **

**_Edad: Entre 16 y 18 años**

**_Apariencia: **

**_Personalidad: **

**_Gustos:**

**_Disgustos:**

**_Pareja:**

**_Situación: ¿Donde? ¿como? ¿cuando? conocieron a su pareja ¿como era su relación al principio? ¿cambio en algo la relación que tenían con ellos? y si fue así, ¿Como fue?**

**_Extra: Cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente**

**Es todo, mis queridas autoras, lectoras... etto... no se como mas decirles, espero se animen, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Konnichiwa! Las adoro y lo saben ¿cierto?... ok no, jeje, aquí tengo ya la conti, espero les guste...**

* * *

><p>Es martes y recién esta amaneciendo, el sol comienza poco a poco a retornar en la ciudad de Inazuma, los alumnos de la escuela preparatoria, empiezan a entrar a sus salones, mientras en la oficina de la dirección, una joven que acaba de ser transferida a la escuela, espera a que le indiquen cual sera su salón de clases.<p>

- ¿Andrea Aldena? - pregunta la asistente del director, la joven solo asiente - sígueme por favor - dicho esto la asistente se encamina hacia los salones del tercer piso donde le mostraría su salón a la joven Andrea.

Andrea Aldena, joven que por motivo del trabajo de sus padres tuvo que abandonar su anterior instituto, la joven que es fácilmente confundida con modelos profesionales debido a su cuerpo esbelto y atlético, tenia la piel blanca, con cabellos tan negros como la noche que le llegan a la cadera, pero con el detalle de tener mechas purpura por toda su cabeza, de ojos rojos como la sangre y pupilas color negro, rasgos finos y delicados.

La joven proveniente de una familia de alto estatus social, siguió en silencio a la señorita que le indicaría cual seria su nuevo salón de clases, el cual se encontraba en el tercer piso, el salón 3-c, salón donde se encontraban nuestros queridos chicos, la asistente toco la puerta y espero a que el profesor saliera para darle los datos de Andrea.

- Y, ¿como va la cacería? - pregunto Fudou

- Creo que bien, tengo a un par de chicas en la mira - le dijo Kidou

- Bueno jóvenes - dijo el profesor regresando al salón - tenemos a una nueva compañera, espero se lleven bien con ella

La joven de cabellos negros entro al salón y se paro frente al grupo

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Andrea Aldena, es un placer - se presento y se inclino un poco para hacer una corta reverencia

- ¡¿Que?! - Kidou se sorprendió y sobresalto al ver a la chica, y es que, su primer encuentro con ella se torno algo agri-dulce

/*/Flash back /*/

Una fiesta de alta sociedad se celebraba en la casa de la familia Kidou, donde se le daba la bienvenida a grandes empresarios, millonarios, en fin, a los mas reconocidos dentro de la sociedad, una joven de cabellos negros que van amarrados en una coleta larga, con un vestido que su madre le había obligado a usar se veía muy molesta, siendo que ella no quería asistir y mucho menos viéndose de esa manera tan ridícula.

La noche pasaba lentamente, y se convertía en un martirio para Andrea, que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, se encamino hacia la puerta, donde choco con el hijo del anfitrión.

- Oh, disculpa, estas bien - le extendió la mano el oji-rojo como caballero que debía ser

La joven Aldena se levanto rápidamente y le disparo una mirada homicida antes de salir del lugar.

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

- ¿Algún problema joven Kidou? - pregunto el profesor mirándolo junto con el resto de la clase y la joven Andrea que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

- N-Ninguno profesor - respondió sentándose en su lugar

- Bien, señorita Aldena, siéntense en aquel sitio - le dijo el profesor señalando la tercera fila el segundo asiento - Continuemos con la clase, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la pagina 94

*** * * Tobitaka Seiya * * ***

El joven rebelde del inazuma japan, se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes, por lo que decidió faltar a clases por ese día. Se dirigió al parque, donde se sentó a pensar un poco y a recordar algo que le había ocurrido hacia ya tiempo en ese mismo lugar.

/*/ Flash back /*/

El joven peli-morado iba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, estaba algo distraído, por lo que no se percato que una joven pelinegra con patines y bolsas en las manos estaba a punto de golpearlo

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo la joven alzando un poco la voz para que la escuchara

Afortunadamente, logro frenar a tiempo, regreso y se disculpo con el joven antes de seguir su camino

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

- Ella era linda - dijo inconscientemente recordando un poco el rostro de la chica

*** * * Endou Mamoru * * ***

Endou se encontraba en su casa, completamente deprimido, pensó que su mejor opción era Aki, siendo que hasta hace unos años era quien se interesaba mucho en él, pero al parecer malinterpreto los sentimientos de la chica y la situación se torno tan bochornosa que salio huyendo.

/*/ Flash back /*/

- ¡Aki! - le llamo el oji-marrón a la salida mientras corría para alcanzarla

- ¿Que pasa Endou? - pregunto la chica que se detuvo frente a él

- Quería preguntarte algo, ¿puedo? - agacho un poco la cabeza

- Claro, dime - le dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente, lo que lo ponía mas nervioso

- ¿Q-Qui-Quieres ser m-mi novia? - pregunto muy nervioso y tembloroso

- L-Lo siento Endou- le dijo la chica - yo también te quiero, pero solo como a un amigo, o un hermano, no de ese modo

- O-Ok - dijo el castaño antes de salir corriendo por la vergüenza que sentía

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, pensó que tal vez si jugaba un rato en linea se le pasaría, pero estaba muy distraído.

__Concéntrate Endou_ le dice con la voz distorsionada, su compañero de juego _Te volví a salvar de esas ratas miserables__

__Lo siento_ se disculpo el de la banda naranja _No tengo mucho humor hoy__

__¿Alguna razon en especifico?_ pregunto su amigo_

Endou que en el juego era Endou286 y esta personita cuyo nombre en el juego era Ereri9999 llevaban casi un año de conocerse, pero hasta la fecha nunca se habían visto, se encontraban en el juego y a veces se mensajeaban, pero aun así no se conocían del todo siendo que hasta se dirigían al otro con su nombre en el juego y desconocían su edad.

__Ereri, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_ le dijo el castaño_

__Ya lo estas haciendo_ le dijo con cierta gracia en su voz _pero adelante, pregunta__

__¿Como iniciaste tu primer noviazgo?_ pregunto el chico pensando_

__Como las personas normales_ le respondió_

__Si pero, ¿como te declaraste?_ pregunto de nuevo_

__No me declare_ comento _se me declararon__

__Que suerte la tuya, pedirle a una chica que sea tu novia es mas difícil de lo que creía_ le dijo_

__Espera un minuto Endou, ¿eso quiere decir que nunca has tenido novia?_ le dijo comenzando a reírse_

__N-No te rías, esto es serio_ dijo el oji-marrón que estaba rojo a mas no poder_

__Lo siento, lo siento_ se disculpo sin parar de reír _pero bueno, no es un problema tan serio, dime, ¿que edad tienes?__

__...18..._ le dijo Endou_

__..._ todo se silencio un momento _...¿18?...__

__Si_ le reafirmo el chico de la eterna sonrisa_

__No, pues tu problema si es grave_ le dijo su compañero de juego _solo, no te pongas tan nervioso cuando estés con una chica, se directo, pero también se sutil_ le aconsejo _trata de que sea en un lugar tranquilo, pero no demasiado, se romántico, pero no empalagoso, y trata de hacer que se sienta cómoda antes de que se lo pidas__

__Gracias Ereri, te debo una_ le dijo el de banda naranja mas tranquilo_

__Que bueno que lo dices_ le dijo Ereri_

__¿Porque?_ pregunto curioso el amante del soccer_

__Mi familia se mudara a tu ciudad en unos días, necesitare a alguien que me muestre los mejores sitios, librerías, museos, parques, cinemas y bueno, tu sabes, los sitios mas interesantes_ le dijo_

__Cuenta con ello_ le dijo Endou _Así al fin podremos conocernos__

__Muy bien entonces, te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue allá_ le dijo _nos vemos_ y con esto ultimo se desconecto del juego, al igual que el de banda naranja_

- Al fin podre conocerte mi amigo - sonrió el castaño pensando en como seria su amigo - ¿Me pregunto que otras cosas le gustara hacer?

*** * * Goenji Shuuya * * ***

Las clases habían terminado y el peli-crema se dirigió al hospital donde trabajaba su padre, pues le había pedido ayuda con algunas cosas y debía ir después de la escuela, entro al hospital y pregunto en la recepción por su padre, le indicaron por donde ir para verlo y se dirigió para allá.

- ¿Shuuya? - dijo una chica al verlo - eres tu - la joven se dirigió hacia él para saludarlo

- Shizen - el peli-crema la abrazo para saludarla - ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto curioso

- Soy voluntaria ¿y tu? - le pregunto la chica

Shizen Murakami, era la nieta del director del hospital y su madre había ido a la misma universidad que el padre de Goenji, por lo que se conocían bien. Shizen era castaña, con el cabello cortado en capaz, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, pero le gustaba peinar las capaz largas en forma de trenza, claro, se le escapaban algunos mechones, lo amarraba con un moño con flores color rosa grisáceo, por lo general, peina la trenza hacia el lado izquierdo, y deja un fleco del lado derecho que le llega a la altura de la nariz, sus ojos son medianos, de color verde-agua, y es piel blanca.

- Mi padre me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas - le dijo el oji-negro

- Vamos, te llevare con tu padre - le dijo Shizen

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta el elevador, donde se adentraron y Shizen oprimió el botos del 6to piso.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - pregunto Shizen con algo de nostalgia

- Como olvidarlo - le dijo Goenji mientras recordaba como había sido

/*/ Flash Back /*/

Había ocurrido hacia años, la familia de la castaña y el peli-crema habían salido a pasear al campo, todos se encontraban preparando las cosas para la comida, por lo que Shizen decidió alejarse un poco, camino no mas de tres metros lejos de los adultos antes de pisar un viejo pozo abierto.

La castaña grito pensando que caería al pozo, pero la mano del peli-crema la sostuvo antes de que eso ocurriera.

- Tranquila, te tengo - le dijo el pequeño sin soltarla

La pequeña comenzó a sollozar un poco antes de que el peli-crema la jalara hacia atrás para ponerla a salvo, una vez que la jovencita se sintió a salvo, abrazo a su salvador y comenzó a llorar

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

- Ese día fui un héroe - dijo orgulloso el moreno

- No te creas tanto, pelos parados - le dijo Shizen con sonrisa burlona, haciendo molestar un poco al chico

Una vez en el sexto piso, le indico donde encontrar a su padre y regreso al área de pediatría, donde la esperaba su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, los demás oc, aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo, espero les este gustando, y bueno, algunas preguntas:<strong>

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Creen que habrá problemas entre Kidou y Andrea?**

**¿Como sera el misterioso amigo de Endou?**

**¿Volverá Tobitaka a ver a la misteriosa chica de patines?**

**... Creo que es todo, tratare de subir cap cada viernes, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Konnichiwa!... como están mis queridas autoras, lectoras, sempai's, kouhai's, etc., etc., etc... espero hayan tenido una linda navidad, y bueno, como regalo de mi parte, tengo dos capítulos para esta semana, espero que les gusten...**

**-.- Aclaraciones -.-**

***-* Primera parte *-***

**1. Las situaciones que viven los chicos se dan casi en el mismo periodo de tiempo, pero en distintos lugares**

***-* Primera y segunda parte *-***

**2. Al parecer, y según note, muchos ya se conocían desde antes**

***-* Segunda parte *-***

**3. Los chicos asisten a dos escuelas diferentes o estudian en distintos grupos**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_Juni H-G_ ¿Kidou?, vaya que los tendrá, y Endou, no sabe lo que le espera, y Tobitaka, pues no habría mucha participación de su parte si no fuera a encontrarla de nuevo****  
><strong>

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess_ No te preocupes, también me pasa eso, a veces me olvido de las cosas, me alegra que te haya gustado, es bastante satisfactorio para mi**

**_Kira 4-Hunder_ Lo dicho anteriormente, para mi no hay nada mejor que el echo de que les agrade lo que escribo, es como una victoria personal, ^^U me pregunto ¿por que el tomate?, ¿Kidou? ¿en problemas? jeje no sabes en cuantos, el amigo de Endou si es una chica, o quizas no jeje, la verdad no pienso hacer spoiler asi que deberas descubrirlo, y a mi también me agrada Tobitaka**

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora si, vamos al cap...**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Kidou Yuuto * * *<strong>

Kidou se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ¿como hacer que una chica se fije en él? ¿de que manera se le conquista a una chica?, el asunto le seguía dando vueltas por la cabeza y no puso atención al caminar, por lo que choco con alguien.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo de inmediato y se percato de quien se trataba

- Fíjate por donde vas - le decía Andrea molesta - ya van 2 veces que me tiras por distraído y torpe - se levanto la chica

-Te pedí disculpas - le dijo el castaño tratando de ayudarla, pero ella lo alejo

- Pues espero sea la ultima vez - le dijo la peli-negra antes de marcharse

*Que pesada* pensó en voz alta el oji-rojo

- ¿Que dijiste? - pregunto la chica mientras la iba envolviendo un aura oscura

El chico miro algo temeroso a la peli-negra que lo miraba como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a asesinar

- N-Nada - respondió temeroso el de rastas mientras se alejaba lentamente de la chica

- Idiota - dijo Andrea una vez que vio se fue el castaño

*** * * Kira Hiroto * * ***

El peli-rojo se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa mientras recordaba, Reina se le había declarado una vez, pero el la rechazo, por que la veía mas como a una hermana.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? - dijo el peli-rojo mientras caminaba distraído

El oji-jade no se percato que delante de el, precisamente saliendo de la librería, estaba una chica que miraba el libro que recién había comprado, por lo que choco con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo el peli-rojo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse completamente sonrojado

- No te preocupes - le dijo la chica - fue un accidente

- S-Soy Hiroto, Hiroto Kira - se presento avergonzado el tez de papel

- Mucho gusto Kira-kun, yo soy Mei Koyama - le dijo la chica sonriendo - Bueno, me tengo que ir - se despidió y se fue

Mei Koyama, una chica de complexión delgada y desarrollada, de rasgos finos y femeninos, que posee unos ojos color verde claro, su cabello es de color castaño claro, el cual lleva amarrado en una coleta hacia el lado por un listón celeste, ademas tiene flequillo, la parte de mayor pelo va hacia el lado izquierdo mientras que la menor la lleva hacia el lado derecho.

Hiroto se quedo parado frente a la librería, mientras veía como la castaña se alejaba.

*** * * Kazemaru Ichirouta * * ***

Kazemaru se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Inazuma, ¿la razón?, una vieja amiga de la infancia venia desde muy lejos, por lo que decidió ir a su reencuentro, se encontraba sentado frente a la terminal numero 4, la terminal por donde saldría su querida amiga. Miro hacia varios lados cuando comenzó a salir la gente y fue cuando la vio.

Saliendo por la puerta de la terminal se veía a una joven bastante sobresaliente, siendo que tiene similitudes a esas pequeñas muñecas de porcelana, que al sostenerlas se piensa que son demasiado frágiles y se tiene cuidado para no romperlas, así era la joven que se dirigía hacia él, una joven de cabellos rubios, largo hasta las caderas y rizado, de hermosos ojos color verde, la piel tan blanca en donde el único tono sobresaliente, era el rubor de sus mejillas

- ¡Lizzy! - le grito el peli-celeste y corrió hacia ella

- Hola - saludo la rubia viendo a su amigo correr para recibirla, Elizabeth Dubois era su nombre

-¿Cuanto tiempo? - saludo el oji-avellana mientras la abrazaba

- Bastante - correspondió el abrazo

- Vamos, los acompaño hasta donde se quedaran - le dijo el ex-velocista tomando su maleta

- Vamos entonces - le dijo la oji-verde y se encaminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto

Ambos jóvenes, y el guardaespaldas de la joven Dubois subieron a un taxi, el cual los llevaría a donde Elizabeth y su acompañante se quedarían.

*** * * Fudou Akio * * * **

El molesto chico que hasta hace unos años habia dejado de cortar su cabello como un mohicano, caminaba con una mezcla de sentimientos, una mezcla entre furia y vergüenza, ¿la razon?

/*/ Flash back /*/

El chico que llevo el numero 8 en el inazuma japan, se encontraba parado completamente avergonzado frente a una chica del primer grado, la chica le pareció muy linda, por lo que decidió jugárselas todas con ella.

- ¿Q-Qui-Quieres ser m-mi n-no-novia? - pregunto con la cara tan roja como un tomate

El joven castaño espero paciente a la respuesta que le daria la chica, ¿seria un si?, no, de ante-mano sabia que seria rechazado, pero no espero la reaccion que la chica le dio.

De la nada la chica comenzó a carcajearse escandalosamente, tomo su maletín y sus cosas y salio riéndose, dejando al oji-verde helado como un cubo de hielo por la reacción

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

- Maldita sea - bufaba el chico mientras caminaba hacia su casa

_- Les dije que me dejaran en paz_ - escucho la voz de alguien, por lo que decidió ver que pasaba

Era una chica, al parecer de su misma escuela, pues lleva el mismo uniforme, la chica era peli-negra, de cabello largo hasta la cintura, con dos mechones azules cayendo por sus hombros, de ojos color azul hielo, que eran hermosos a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, piel morena, donde resalta bastante el color rosado de sus labios y su rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿Que le pasa? - se pregunto Fudou - ¿esta loca o que? mira que enfrentarse sola a esos tipos

El castaño siguió viendo la escena, ambos sujetos molestando a la chica y ella tratando de enfrentarlos, por lo que decidió intervenir, se abalanzo y golpeo a uno de ellos en el rostro, mientras pateaba al otro en el estomago

- ¡Vamonos! - tomo la muñeca de la chica y salieron corriendo con los sujetos detrás de ellos

Ambos jóvenes siguieron corriendo, vieron mas adelante un callejón, se metieron rápidamente en el y vieron como ambos sujetos pasaban de largo.

- ¿E-Estas b-bien? - pregunto agitado, la chica asintió - Entonces me voy, nos vemos

- Espera - le pidió la chica

- ¿Que? - pregunto el chico sin voltear

- ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto la peli-negra

- Fudou - respondió indiferente mientras volteaba levemente

- Pues - la chica le regalo una linda sonrisa - muchas gracias Fudou - le agradeció al chico haciendo que se sonrojara - nos vemos mañana

Se despidió y se fue del lugar dejando de nuevo helado al oji-verde por lo sucedido.

*** * * Genda Koijirou * * ***

- ¿Como demonios termine en esto? - se preguntaba el chico al recordar que entro a la apuesta después de que Fudou le comentara - Eso me pasa por meterme donde no me llaman

El portero de Teikoku estaba en el parque, esperaba pacientemente a que llegara Sakuma, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo

- ¡Genda! - le grito el amante de los pingüinos que corría hacia el, acompañado de una chica que Genda conocía muy bien.

Una joven de hermoso cabello rojizo, ondulado que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, un flequillo desigual que cae hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pestañas largas que combinan a la perfección con sus ojos azul eléctrico, esbelta, de piel palida y labios rosados. Su amiga de la infancia Brittany Thiers.

- Perdón por la espera - se disculpo Sakuma

- No te preocupes, tiene poco que llegue - le dijo mientras sonreía - Hola Britt - saludo a la chica

- Hola - le regreso el saludo - lo siento, debo irme - se despidió y se fue en la dirección por la que había llegado

- Ha cambiado mucho - dijo Genda recordando a la niña que conoció cuando pequeño, sabia porque había sido el cambio de Brittany, pero no pensó que lo que hizo traería consecuencias tan grandes.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Sakuma sacando al otro de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh?, si vamos - dijo comenzando a caminar junto a su amigo

*** * * ¿Midorikawa Ryuuji? * * * **

- Bien, bien, esto va muy bien - decía una persona en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria

La persona misteriosa, que llevaba una capucha para ocultar su identidad, se encontraba "adornando" el auto de la profesora de Ingles, le había sacado el aire a las llantas del vehículo, el parabrisas estaba echo pedazos, y unas palabras no aptas para personas sensibles estaban haciendo juego con la pintura del vehículo azul

- Esto le enseñara - decía mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

/*/ Flash back /*/

- ¡Yugata Kobayashi! - le grito la maestra cansada de la joven - ve a la dirección y espérame ahí - le ordeno a la chica

Yugata, una joven de cabello corto, que va cayendo en puntas hasta un poco arriba de su pecho, lacio y teñido de un negro que brilla singularmente, un flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, que le llega a la altura de los ojos, donde una abertura hace que un par de mechones apunten a cada lado, de crines disparejos, quebrantes y de diferentes largos, en un corte a capas desiguales, que terminan en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo, lo que le da un toque despeinado y claramente la hace ver mas rebelde, poseedora de unos grandes ojos escarlata donde se distingue un brillo inusual y retador, de cuerpo bien delineado, conforme a su parejo desarrollo, y de estos rasgos da en contacto con su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla.

Yugata era la pesadilla de la profesora de ingles, la profesora decía que era la típica niña rebelde que busca atención, pero no iba de eso, ya que de echo, Yugata hacia lo que le quería, sin importar el limite.

- Esto ya es mucho señor - se quejaba la profesora con el director - por mas que se lo pido no entiende

- Kobayashi - le hablo el director - sabes que con este reporte ya van 3 que te hace la maestra, ¿verdad?

- Si señor - le respondía la peli-negra sin prestarle mucha atención

- Así que no nos dejas mas opción - el director tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de la chica para darles personalmente el reporte y avisar que si seguía comportándose así, tendrían que expulsarla de la institución.

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

- Por su culpa no pude ir al concierto - decía la chica mientras retocaba mas la pintura del auto

- ¡EYY! - grito su profesora al ver su auto - ¡¿Que haces?!

La peli-negra levanto las latas de pintura y salio corriendo, para su mala suerte, una patrulla iba doblando la calle, la joven volteo solo para ver a la profesora señalandole a los policías quien había cometido semejante acción con su auto, por lo que comenzó una persecución.

Mientras uno de los oficiales la seguía a pie, el otro pensó que atraparían a la persona si le cortaba el paso con la patrulla.

Yugata siguió corriendo hasta llegar al centro comercial, donde entro corriendo, los oficiales la vieron así que entraron para buscarla, la chica trato de perderlos entre la gente, pero era bastante difícil, la gente se movía para abrirles paso.

Mientras tanto nuestro querido peli-verde iba saliendo de la heladería con un helado de 5 pisos, no se fijo que Yugata iba hacia el

- ¡Cuidado! - le grito la chica que seguía corriendo

- ¿Eh? - volteo el amante del helado que esquivo a la chica, sin embargo ella lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo, para terminar dando vueltas en varios pasillos del enorme centro

Yugata vio su oportunidad al ver un gran contenedor donde entro con el chico

- ¡OYE Mi HELAD...! - grito Midorikawa a lo que de inmediato Yugata le tapo la boca y lo miro de tal manera que al chico se le fueron las ganas de gritar

Yugata escuchaba como los policías pasaban junto al contenedor y seguían de frente, espero un par de minutos, una vez pensó se habían ido ya, levanto un poco la tapa para echar un vistazo, miro por ultima vez al peli-verde, le regalo una sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

- Eso fue extraño - se dijo Midorikawa asomando su cabeza por el contenedor y viendo a la chica huir.

*** * * Nagumo Haruya * * * **

El peli-rojo de ojos ambarinos se encontraba yendo de regreso a su casa, y vio mas adelante a una personita que ya conocía

- ¡Murasaki! - le grito el chico y acelero el paso para alcanzarla

La chica volteo para ver quien le llamaba y vio al chico, lo que le hizo recordar lo que había pasado hace algunos días

/*/ Flash back /*/

Dentro de la heladería del centro comercial, se encontraba una joven de estatura media, ojos negros con el iris anaranjado, cabellos violeta oscuro con una altura hasta la cadera y ligeramente ondulado, con un flequillo que llevaba recogido hacia atrás, mientras que el resto de su cabello en una coleta alta, ademas de que lleva un piercing industrial en su oído derecho.

La joven ordeno un helado doble, pago y se dirigió a la salida, donde por mero capricho del destino, se encontró con alguien, a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

/*/ Flash back dentro del Flash back /*/

Una chica oji-negro a quien todos llamaban Kira, estaba en el cuarto de uno de los capitanes de la alius, mas especifico, el cuarto del llamado cabeza de tulipán, quien por querer esconderse del entrenamiento, se fue a su cuarto y se quedo dormido, dándole a la joven peli-violeta la oportunidad de hacerle otra de sus bromas, la chica tenia un juego de marcadores, con los que adornaba la cara del oji-ambarino.

/*/ Fin del Flash back que estaba dentro del Flash back /*/

-¿Murasaki? ¿Saginuma Murasaki? - pregunto sorprendido de ver a la chica - ¿Cuanto tiempo? - sonrió el chico por el reencuentro - me alegra verte, ¿como has estado?

La chica no dijo nada, no lo miro a los ojos, no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, lo único que hizo fue tirarle el helado en la cabeza y salir corriendo, dejando al peli-rojo confundido por lo ocurrido mientras que el helado iba lentamente recorriendo su rostro.

/*/Fin Flash back /*/

- ¡Murasaki! ¡Espera! - la seguía llamando el chico de fuego

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto la chica sin prestarle mucha atención

- ¿No crees que debes darme una explicación? - le seguía diciendo el chico

- ¿Explicación? - pregunto como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

- Del helado - insistió el oji-ambar

- No se de que hablas - le respondió la peli-morado indiferente

- No has cambiado nada - le dijo el chico - sigues siendo la misma que antes - insistió mientras doblaba la esquina para ir a su casa - ¿Quieres venir un rato a mi casa, podríamos ponernos al día - le dijo amablemente el chico

- Mejor no - le respondió la oji-negro y siguió caminando de frente

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaaaa... aquí termina la primera parte del regalo...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyahoi... aquí inicia la segunda parte del regalo...**

* * *

><p>Miércoles, la mañana comenzaba, los chicos estaban ya en el salón de clases, recordando todo lo que les había ocurrido el día anterior, muchos de ellos exhaustos, algunos mas confundidos y en cuanto a Endou, estaba emocionado, ya que al parecer su querido amigo Ereri, estudiaría en la misma escuela y según había oído, en el mismo salón de clases.<p>

- ¿Porque estas tan feliz? - le pregunto Goenji

- Hoy recibiré una gran sorpresa - le dijo el castaño, mientras el peli-crema lo miraba confundido - yo me entiendo - sonrió mientras volvía a ver el mensaje en su teléfono

_Al parecer llegare antes a Inazuma, asistiré a tu escuela, así que nos veremos hoy, llevare mis audífonos azules para que puedas reconocerme. Ereri._

- Si, eso es seguro - le dijo el goleador de fuego, antes de volver a mirar al frente

*** * * Suzuno Fuusuke * * ***

El chico de hielo se encontraba caminando por la escuela, había llegado tarde a la clase de química, por lo que, según las políticas del profesor le indicaban que ya no podía entrar.

- Que fastidio - dijo y siguió mirando por toda la escuela

*** * * De regreso al salón * * ***

Los jóvenes estaban en la clase de Historia, la mayoría de ellos distraídos, algunos mirando por la ventana, otros por el pasillo, siendo que el profesor había salido ya que la asistente del director le llamo, la vista de Tobitaka se centro en el pasillo y lo que vio lo sorprendió, era ella, su rostro era el mismo, la misteriosa chica de los patines estaba parada, esperando entrar en el salón de enfrente.

La chica era de altura mediana, piel blanca, pero no demasiado, delgada, con busto pequeño al igual que su cadera, cabello negro, liso y largo, que le cubre la espalda por completo, ademas de tener un mechón cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, por lo que se veía el color de sus ojos era morado. La chica entro a su salón de clases, dejando a Seiya pensando en su anterior encuentro.

- Bueno jóvenes - les llamo el profesor que regresaba del pasillo - al parecer tendremos a otro nuevo estudiante - decía mientras miraba a sus alumnos

Los estudiantes posaron su mirada en la puerta, por donde iba entrando el misterioso "amigo" de Endou.

Ereri, era un chico de estatura media, delgado, pero físicamente flexible, de cabello negro corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas sienes y nuca, de piel nívea, tersa y aterciopelada, ojos medianos y finos color negro que van escondidos tras unos lentes de armazón negro y unos audífonos azules en el cuello.

- Es un placer, mi nombre es Yoshikawa Attakai, espero llevarme bien con ustedes - el chico reverencio como era costumbre y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la clase

- Muy bien joven Yoshikawa, siéntese detrás del joven Endou, señalandole el asiento, por lo que se dirigió a su lugar

Mientras, Endou estaba sonriendo de par en par, al ver por primera vez a su amigo, quien a su vez correspondía el gesto.

*** * * Suzuno Fuusuke (De nuevo) * * ***

El albino había terminado su recorrido por la escuela, era hora de receso, por lo que iría a esperar a sus amigos a la entrada, mientras caminaba miraba su celular, mientras, frente a el, iba caminando una chica de grados inferiores, quien leía animadamente "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y siendo que no estaba poniendo atención, ambos se estamparon el uno con el otro, terminando en el suelo

- Ah - se frotaba donde se había golpeado la chica - cuidado

- Disculpa - se disculpo frió e indiferente el oji-azul, mientras le extendía la mano

La chica frente a el era, estatura promedio, con un cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura menuda, pecho redondo y firme, los hombros pequeños y delicados y la cintura estrecha en conjunto con las anchas caderas, de rasgos aristócratas, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y rosada, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rosado chicle como una un algodón de azúcar, cayendo en cascada liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro,posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color semejante al del firmamento iluminados con una singular mirada soñadora y llena de misterios, la cual, al cambio de perspectiva se llena de luz; como si el universo o la misma galaxia se encontrara enjaulada en estos, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas, curvas y azabaches, manos delicadas con dedos largos y delgados de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto el chico mientras seguía con la mano extendida y mirando a la linda chica completamente roja

- S-S-Si - respondió nerviosa la chica, mientras tomaba la mano del albino para levantarse

- ¿Segura que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar el chico de hielo mientras le extendía su libro

- Si - respondió aun sonrojada - gracias - tomo su libro y siguió su camino, caminando mas apresuradamente

*** * * Con el resto * * ***

- La verdad es que - decía Endou que bajaba junto con sus amigos y Attakai que se había unido a ellos - a veces creía que eras una chica

- La verdad si - le dijo el peli-negro sonriendo divertido - pero esta mañana desperté siendo un chico

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto incrédulo Endou

- Obvio que no tarado, siempre fui un chico - le respondió sonriendo

- Entonces, ¿eras o no eras una chica? - pregunto Endou confundido

- Necesitas que te lo demuestre - le respondió sonriendo - ¿O es que en verdad esperabas que fuera una chica?

- No, no eso no - sonrió el castaño nervioso

Los chicos siguieron bajando hasta la planta baja, donde se encontraron con Suzuno que seguía confundido por el choque con la peli-rosa

- ¿Donde estabas cubito? - pregunto Kazemaru mirando al chico

- Estaba paseando un poco - respondió el albino

-¡Hermano! - se escucho que gritaban

Los chicos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y vieron a una joven peli-blanca que corría hacia ellos

- ¡Chiaki! - le llamo Attakai

- Olvidaste tu almuerzo - le dijo la chica dándole su almuerzo, mientras los chicos los miraban

- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto Endou

- Ah, lo siento, ella es mi hermana menor - el peli-negro presento a su hermana

La chica de primer año, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, de cadera pequeña, cintura estrecha y busto mediano, peli-blanca, de cabello largo que le llega hasta las pantorrillas y liso amarrado en dos coletas dejando un corto flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, de grandes e hipnotizantes ojos plata con destellos multicolor, contrastan con su piel clara y tersa, de facciones finas y delicadas.

- Es un placer - saludo la chica - mi nombre es Yoshikawa Chiaki

- Hola Chiaki - saludo el castaño - ¿te gusta el fútbol? - pregunto animadamente

- Si, mucho - sonrió la chica - también los videojuegos

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

La chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azul eléctrico estaba esperando a su amigo Sakuma, pues al parecer el profesor aun no los dejaba salir al receso

- Ya se demoro - decía la chica mirando la hora en su celular

- ¡Britt! - le grito el peli-cian claro mientras corría hacia ella

- Tardaste mucho - le dijo la peli-roja

- Si lo siento - se disculpo el amante de los pingüinos

- Ya no importa - le dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar

El silencio se apodero de ellos por un instante muy breve

- ¿No lo vas a terminar de perdonar? - pregunto el chico del parche

- No comencemos de nuevo con eso - pidio Brittany

- Sabes que se siente mal porque no le hablas como antes - le dijo el oji-marrón

- Yo me senti igual cuando me traiciono - le recordó la oji-azul sin dejar de caminar

*** * * De regreso* * ***

Endou llevaba casi 10 minutos preguntándole cosas absurdas a Chiaki y ella respondiendo

- Parece que se llevan bien - decia Kidou viendo a ese par

- Si, eso parece - le apoyo Goenji

- Tal vez, demaciado bien - dijo Kazemaru

Los tres chicos se detuvieron a pensar un segundo, en su cabeza aparecía una imagen mental, la cual no era mucho de su agrado...

_Chiaki - amante de los videojuegos - alegre y divertida - juega soccer _

_ Endou - es un jugador promedio - alegre y optimista - juega soccer _

= Pareja Perfecta = Apuesta perdida

Tras terminar de ver la imagen dentro de su cabeza, se dieron cuenta de lo obvio, Endou trataba de conocer a la hermana de su amigo, para saber como pedirle que salieran, o eso es lo que creian

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Endou viendo a sus amigos extraño

- No, no es nada - respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras negaban con la cabeza

Mientras Endou trataba de activar su cerebro para saber que le pasaba a sus amigos, y Attakai hablaba sobre cualquier cosa con Suzuno, Chiaki miraba atenta a Tobitaka, que veía a la chica misteriosa sentada en el césped del patio.

- Es linda, ¿verdad? - menciono la albina parada junto al chico, lo que lo asusto un poco

- ¿P-Por que lo dices? - pregunto nervioso el chico rebelde

- Porque lo es - le dijo sonriendo - ¿porque no le hablas? - le pregunto

- No se que decirle - le dijo Seiya

- Vamos, yo te ayudo - lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta donde la peli-negra - Hola - la saludo animadamente

- H-hola - saludo apenado el oji-negro

- Soy Chiaki - se presento la chica - Y el es Tobitaka

- Hola - saludo la oji-morado - ¿me pareces conocido? - menciono mirando fijamente al chico

- Si, nos encontramos una vez en el parque, casi me arrollas con los patines - le recordó el chico

- Ah, es verdad, siento mucho lo de esa vez - se disculpo de nuevo la chica - soy Mikury Fuchika - se presento y sonrió

- Ahora vuelvo - dijo Chiaki sonriendo - iré a comprar algo - dicho esto se fue dejando solo a Seiya

- E-espera - le pidió pero ella se fue corriendo

Tobitaka miro sonrojado a Mikury, quien lo invito a sentarse y conversar mientras Chiaki regresaba (N/A: Sabemos que eso no pasaría)

*** * * Hiroto y Ryuuji * * * **

- Y así fue como termine en ese contenedor de basura - el peli-verde le contaba su emocionante aventura a su amigo que lo veía como si necesitara urgentemente ayuda

- Claro - dijo para no hacerlo enojar

- Es enserio, esa chica parecía una fugitiva - le siguió diciendo el oji-negro - y lo peor de todo, me tiro mi helado - dijo dramáticamente

- Pero y entonces, ¿que hiciste? - le pregunto el peli-rojo

- Nada - respondió - me daba miedo, así que preferí quedarme callado

- ¿Y la conoces? - volvió a preguntar Hiroto

- La he visto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde - le dice Midorikawa tratando de recordar

- Bueno, pues déjame que te diga lo que me paso a mi - comenzó a platicar Hiroto sobre lo que le había ocurrido

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

- ¿De verdad lo hiciste? - preguntaba Mei incrédula a lo que le platicaba Yugata

- Se lo merecía - le respondió la peli-negra - eso le paso por hacer que me castigaran

- Pero ¿Y como termino Midorikawa metido en el asunto? - pregunto de nuevo la castaña

- El cabeza de helado se metió en mi camino - respondió indiferente

Si algo era cierto, es que Yugata, no soportaba estar con el peli-verde, le molestaba que fuera tan... según lo describen los demás, jodidamente tierno, la personalidad del chico la agobiaba, por lo que se mantenía lejos de él

- Ahora solo esperemos que no te descubran - le decía Mei mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo

- No lo harán - le dijo la oji-escarlata segura

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Elizabeth (Lizzy), que para su mala suerte no se había quedado en el mismo grupo que su amigo peli-azul, llevaba ya un rato buscándolo, sin poder encontrarlo

- ¿Donde estará? - se preguntaba mientras miraba por todos lados

- ¿Estas perdida? - le pregunto Chiaki que terminaba de comprar unos pocky's de chocolate

- No, buscaba a un amigo - le respondió la chica -pero no lo encuentro

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunto la oji-plateado con un pocky en la boca

- Eso creo - respondió algo apenada la rubia

- Vamos, yo te ayudo - le dijo Chiaki mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la oji-verde

Ambas chicas comenzaban a caminar, pero estaban muy calladas, lo que ponía un poco nerviosa a Elizabeth, cosa que la albina noto de inmediato

- ¿Quieres? - ofreciéndole un pocky

- Gracias - sonrió un poco la muñequita de porcelana mientras tomaba uno

- Soy Chiaki Hishikawa - se presento la oji-plateada

- Y-Yo soy Elizabeth Dubois - se presento la oji-verde algo apenada

Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente mientras seguían buscando al querido amigo de Elizabeth, quien a su vez, la buscaba a ella.

*** * * Mientras en otro sitio * * ***

Su cara estaba ardiendo, o por lo menos así la sentía ella, estaba completamente roja, el encuentro con la persona que le gustaba había sido inesperado, pero de cierta forma, la hizo feliz.

La peli-rosa que hacia un par de minutos había cruzado caminos con el albino, se encontraba aun roja por el encuentro, sentada junto a un lugar que consideraba especial para ella, un árbol de cerezo en el cual solía permanecer mientras leía, siendo este, su único confidente, debido a su actitud tan difícil con las personas, no tenia muchos amigos, o por lo menos, no en quien confiar, por lo que estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Elizabeth Nightshade, quien mostrara una cascara dura exteriormente, era admiradora del chico de hielo desde los tiempos de FFI.

Pero siendo mas tímida de lo que aparentaba, no reunía el valor para poder hablarle, se mantenía a distancia, observándolo en silencio.

Las clases estaban a punto de reanudarse, por lo que debía regresar.

*** * * Dentro de la escuela * * ***

Elizabeth seguía en la búsqueda del ex-velocista, pero gracias a la compañía de Chiaki, no se sentía tan sola como antes

- ¡Lizzy! -escucho que gritaban tras de ellas, volteando y encontrándose con Kazemaru, que corría para alcanzarlas - Te he buscado por todos lados - le dijo una vez que estuvo cerca de ellas

- Yo también - le dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

- Al menos ya te encontré - sonrió el peli-azul

- Hola Kaze Kaze - saludo Chiaki desde atrás de la rubia al chico

- ¿Chiaki? - la miro confundido el oji-avellana

- ¿La conoces? - pregunto Lizzy algo sorprendida

- ¡Chiaki! - se escucho el grito de Attakai que venia con Endou que corría hacia el trió junto con el resto del grupo.

El castaño siguió corriendo, sin fijarse por donde iba, por lo que se tropezó y termino en el suelo, tirando también a la peli-rosa que pasaba por ahí, mientras sus amigos lo veían divertido

- ¿Siempre es así de torpe? - pregunto Attakai

- No - respondió Suzuno - a veces rebasa su propio record

- Duele -se quejaba el chico

- ¿Puedes quitarte de encima? - le dijo la chica que tenia atrapadas sus piernas bajo el chico

- Lo siento - se disculpo y se levanto, mientras Kidou ayudaba a la chica de hipnotizante mirada

- ¿Estas bien Endou? - pregunto Chiaki parada junto a él

- Eso creo - respondió el castaño sobando su cabeza

- Espera, déjame ver - la oji-plata comenzó a revisar la cabeza del castaño para ver si no tenia algún tipo de lesión

Mientras lo que para ella era simplemente una demostración de preocupación por su nuevo amigo, los chicos miraban la escena como si el castaño y la albina ya fueran mas que amigos, pero sabiendo que ninguno de los dos aun se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, pensaron en seguir avanzando para poder vencer al resto, centrados en su objetivo, y sin medir las consecuencias de lo que vendría.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, termine su regalo, pero... es el doble de tarea para ustedes, osea, mas preguntas que responder... no, no es verdad, solo tengo una pregunta.<strong>

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero les haya gustado, una vez mas, Feliz Navidad, y como la siguiente publicación sera el próximo viernes, Feliz Año 2015. Un saludo, y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Konnichiwa! Y Feliz año a todas y todos, espero se la hayan pasado excelentemente con sus familias, y si, termine el cap antes de tiempo... un día, pero un día es un día.**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_**** Wynter Defensora de sakuma11 **** : Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque no sea tan buena**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: *Cubierta de confeti* Que bien que te haya gustado, jeje, la estupidez de Endou contagiosa, si, ya había oído eso, un saludo también para ti Tobi. **

**_****anothereleven345: Gomenasai Miky-chan, la idea me la sugirió mi primo, y decidí incluirla, prometo compensar ese error de mi parte, me alegra les haya gustado.**

**_Juni H-G: Genial, Chiaki tiene una fan, ya puede morir feliz, pues no se porque esa actitud de parte de Yugata, pero dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿o quizás un helado?... no se, por lo que se Mido es capaz de vender su alma por un helado doble, lamento que tu madre se haya preocupado por mi causa, y que bueno que te gusto el regalo. **

**_Haruhi-nya: Si, también imagine así a Mido y debo decir que si es bastante tierno, pensé en poner a Lizzy en un salón diferente, porque seria raro que todos estuvieran en el mismo grupo, y si, quizás Endou haya encontrado a su otra mitad, pero te has preguntado, ¿Como reaccionara Attakai? ¿Sera el típico hermano celoso?**

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Una vez mas, gracias, la situación de Fudou fue algo ¿cómica?, quizás si, y si funciono con él, podría hacerle bullying al resto de los chicos... solo para emparejar las cosas, ¿Chiaki igual a Endou?, puede que se parezcan en algo, y un amor secreto de Suzuno, ni yo lo creía, me alegra que te este gustando. **

**Listo, vamos a la conti...**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Con Hiroto y Midorikawa * * *<strong>

El peli-rojo y su amigo cabeza de helado regresaban a su salón de clases, en su escuela el receso había terminado, por lo que debía regresar, y al entrar al salón, Mido vio a la que el consideraba, la asesina de su helado.

- Hiroto - le llamo el peli-verde, mientras el otro lo volteaba a ver - ella fue - le dijo en voz baja

- ¿Quien? - pregunto el oji-esmeralda

- Ella - le dijo el peli-verde señalando a la peli-negra al fondo del salón

- Ya veo - se limito a decir el peli-rojo - pues, ten cuidado Mido - le dijo asustandolo un poco

- ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto nervioso el moreno

- Porque esa chica - señalando a la oji-escarlata - es un verdadero problema - le dijo antes de ir a su asiento

*** * * Yugata y Mei * * * **

La peli-negra y la castaña ya habían entrado al salón de clases.

Nadie sabia porque eran amigas, siendo que sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes.

La primera era de una personalidad rebelde, respondona y sin la mas mínima pizca de culpabilidad, mientras que la segunda, era una chica mas tierna y cariñosa, por lo que nadie sabia el porque de su amistad, pero como dictan las leyes de la física, los polos opuestos se atraen.

La peli-negra y la oji-verde, se sentaban en la parte de atrás del salón.

Ambas platicaban muy amentamente, cuando la mirada de la castaña se centro en la puerta, encontrándose con los rojos cabellos del chico que había conocido afuera de la librería, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras miraba al chico

- Yugata - le llamo a su amiga de penetrante mirada

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto la chica

- Es él - señalando al peli-rojo - el chico de la librería

La peli-negra miro al peli-rojo indiferente y luego su mirada de centro en el peli-verde de al lado, con el cual su ceño se frunció de inmediato

- Pues ten cuidado con el niño de papi - le dijo la oji-escarlata mientras se sentaba en su lugar

*** * * En el choque * * ***

**-** ¿Seguro estas bien Endou? - pregunto la oji-plateado después de haberlo ayudado a levantarse

- Si, si, no te preocupes - le respondió el castaño sonriendo

- Que bueno - le dijo la albina correspondiendo la sonrisa

Mientras la preocupación de los chicos iba en aumento por la actitud tan linda entre Endou y Chiaki, Attakai los miraba con una mezcla de molestia y asombro

- ¿Que paso? - pregunto Tobitaka que llegaba junto a la peli-negra con la que Chiaki lo había dejado

- Nada, Endou de nuevo - respondió Goenji

- Eres el tonto mas grande del planeta - le dijo la peli-rosa mientras la ayudaban a levantarse - nadie mas que tu puede ser tan tonto

Mientras la peli-rosa le gritaba un sin fin de cosas al castaño cabeza de balón, Mikury observaba atentamente lo que la albina llevaba en las manos, y se acercaba a ella como un gato acechando a su presa,la discusión seguía, y ella se iba acercando mas y mas a la oji-plateado que, si no fuera por la cercanía, nunca hubiera notado a la peli-negra que la veía fijamente

- ¿Quieres? - pregunto Chiaki ofreciéndole de sus pockys a la oji-morado

La chica estiro su mano y tomo uno de los pocky's, el cual de inmediato fue a parar a su boca, haciendo reír a la oji-plateado

- Adelante, puedes quedártelos - le dijo la albina dándole la caja de pocky's

- ¿Segura? - pregunto la oji-morado, Chiaki asintió y le dio la caja - Gracias -sonrió la peli-negra mientras tomaba la caja de pocky's y empezaba a comérselos lentamente

La peli-rosa se había cansado de gritarle al castaño, estaba demasiado molesta, pues se había llenado de tierra, se sacudía la misma de su uniforme que hasta hace unos minutos estaba impecable

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... este, ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto alguien parado junto a ella

- Elizabeth Nightshade - respondió sin ver a la persona a su lado

- Lo siento mucho, Elizabeth - le dijo el albino, extendiéndole su libro, mientras la peli-rosa que ya había encarado a la persona a su lado, lo miraba sonrojada y completamente paralizada - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el albino al verla

- S-Si - respondió mientras le arrebataba el libro - Gracias - le dijo antes de salir corriendo

- Eso fue raro - dijo Attakai mirando a la chica corriendo

Instantes después el timbre se escucho, dando por finalizado el receso de los chicos, por lo que regresaron cada quien a su grupo, no sin que antes Chiaki se despidiera de Endou, Kazemaru de Lizzy y sin que Tobitaka se ofreciera a acompañar a Mikury a su salón, mientras ella seguía comiendo pocky's.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

El oji-ambar estaba afuera del salón de su amigo peli-rojo y el cabeza de helado mirando por la ventana, le había pasado lo mismo que al albino, solo que en vez de recorrer la escuela, prefería distraer a Hiroto y Ryuuji para ver si hacia que los sacaran de clases.

- Que aburrido - dijo para si mismo al ver que no le prestaban atención

- Esto no es nada nuevo en ti - dijo una voz tras el, que provoco que volteara - no te costaba nada de trabajo hacer que te echaran del salón - le dijo Murasaki cruzada de brazos

- Para tu información, no me echaron - le aclaro el peli-rojo - llegue tarde a la clase y ya no permitieron entrar

- Que raro que tu llegues tarde para algo - dijo sarcásticamente la peli-violeta

- Si, y tu, ¿que haces aquí? no eres de esta escuela - le dijo el oji-ambar

- Me transfirieron - le dijo la oji-naranja

EL peli-rojo la miro por un instante antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

- ¿Porque no me muestras la escuela? - le pregunto Saginuma yendo tras él

El peli-rojo cabeza de tulipán la miro, puso cara de resignación y accedió a la petición de la chica.

*** * * De regreso * * * **

Endou y sus amigos estaban entrando al salón de clases, burlándose de Endou por como se había tropezado con la chica peli-rosa, pero Kidou no se reiría por mucho tiempo, pues por no poner atención choco, una vez mas, con Andrea, haciendo que cayera al suelo y que en el proceso, se le levantara la falda enfrente de todo el grupo.

- Ah - el castaño de inmediato se acerco para ayudarla - de verdad lo siento, ¿estas bien? - pregunto

La de mechas purpura se termino de levantar por si misma, se acomodo el uniforme, respiro hondo volteo a ver al chico que lo miraba suplicante, y como si se tratara de una caricatura, lo golpeo tan fuerte que el chico salio volando fuera del salón.

- ¡Y que sea la ultima vez que me tocas! - le grito la oji-rojo mientras se dirigía a su asiento y veía como Kazemaru y Goenji trataban de reanimar al de goggles.

Y mientras eso ocurría, en el rincón del salón, donde se sentaba Endou y ahora Attakai, se encontraba ese par hablando.

- Dime una cosa Endou - le llamo el peli-negro

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto el castaño

- ¿Que pretendes? - pregunto el oji-negro - estuviste muy pegado a mi hermana

- No pretendo nada - le respondió el oji-café - tu hermana es linda y quería que fuéramos amigos - le dijo

Attakai lo miro, pero no le dijo nada mas, simplemente se sentó y miro el frente, pues el profesor acababa de llegar.

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

Britt y Sakuma estaban en la clase de química, una clase donde la mayor parte del tiempo debían hacer trabajo en parejas, y siendo que eran bastante unidos, ellos siempre hacían los trabajos juntos.

El experimento de ese día era hacer la expansión y compresión de gases con ayuda de un globo, anotar todo y entregar las conclusiones del experimento al profesor.

Frente a ellos, o mas bien, 2 lugares frete a ellos, Genda hacia el trabajo con una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, la mirada de la peli-roja se centro en el castaño y la chica a su lado, una punzada en el pecho llego al ver como el chico le acariciaba la mejilla de una forma demasiado cariñosa para su gusto, y una mirada de molestia fue lanzada hacia ellos antes de seguir haciendo su experimento.

*** * * Attakai y Chiaki * * ***

Las clases habían terminado, ya todos, o por lo menos en su mayoría, se dirigían hacia sus hogares. Attakai y Chiaki iban de regreso a su casa, pero por algún motivo Attakai estaba muy callado y eso hacia sentir algo incomoda a la oji-plateado.

- ¿Estas bien hermano? - pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¿Attakai?

- ¿Que? - pregunto el peli-negro con cierta molestia en la voz

- ¿Estas molesto? - pregunto la albina

- Algo - respondió mientras se detenía un momento - ¿Que pretendías con Endou? - pregunto sin darle la cara

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? - la albina estaba confundida por la pregunta de su hermano

- Estabas muy pegada a él - le dijo Attakai - ¿Porque?

- Pues, es tu amigo - le dijo la chica - y todos tus amigos también son los míos - sonrió tiernamente

- No lo vuelvas a hacer - le dijo frió e inexpresivo el peli-negro

- Pero ¿Porque? - pregunto la albina nerviosa ante la actitud de su hermano

- Yo se porque, así que obedece - le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo dejando atrás a la oji-plateado, quien lo miraba sorprendida.

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Britt se encontraba caminando camino a su casa completamente sola, le había dicho a Sakuma que quería irse sola, por lo que el peli-cian claro la dejo.

- ¡Britt! - escucho que le gritaron y al reconocer esa voz, una furia inimaginable se empezó a apoderar de ella, por lo que decidió no detenerse - ¡Hey, Britt! - le volvió a gritar el castaño, haciendo que se detuviera en seco

- ¿Que? - pregunto la peli-roja con cierta molestia y frialdad en la voz

- ¿Estas bien? Sakuma me dijo que te veías mal - dijo con preocupación en la voz el castaño

- Estoy bien - respondió la chica - mejor ve a cuidar a tu querida Kim, seguro te necesita

- ¿Eh? - el chico no estaba comprendiendo lo que le decía - ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto haciendo que la bomba dentro de Brittany estallara

- ¡A Kim! - comenzó a gritarle al chico - ¡Estabas muy cariñoso con ella en el laboratorio!

Genda miro a la oji-azul con los ojos completamente abiertos, ¿celos?, eso parecía

- ¿Acaso eso te molesto? - pregunto el chico

- No, por mi has lo que quieras y con quien quieras - le respondió la chica aun molesta - me da igual

- Sabes - le dijo el oji-azul - no entiendo tu actitud, y no se porque te molesta tanto que este con Kim - continuo diciendo - al fin y al cabo tu y yo no somos nada

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo a Brittany al escuchar esas palabras, bajo lentamente la mirada y comenzó a hablar

- Tienes razon - le dijo la peli-roja - no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos - le dijo haciendo que Genda se diera cuenta de lo que le habia dicho

- No, Britt, es que, yo - trato de pedirle disculpas

- Olvídalo - le dijo Brittany aun con la mirada baja - creo que ya me dijiste lo que querías - la chica comenzó a caminar sin voltear a ver al castaño que le llamaba para tratar de arreglar las cosas

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Murasaki, salio de la escuela junto con Nagumo, y como vivían casi por el mismo rumbo, decidieron irse juntos, el camino era muy silencioso, por lo menos por parte de la chica, pues Nagumo no paraba de parlotear, le hablaba sobre su época como jugador y de muchas cosas mas.

Repentinamente la peli-violeta se detuvo sin decir nada.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el oji-ambar mirando a la chica - ¿Murasaki? - le llamo mientras se acercaba a ella - Murasa...

El tiempo transcurrió mas despacio por un instante, parecía que se había detenido por completo, mientras los labios de la oji-naranja se encontraban pegados a los del chico de fuego, quien solo abrió los ojos de par en par por el sorpresivo beso de parte que la peli-violeta le estaba dando.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, es todo por esta semana, ahora unas preguntas:<strong>

**1. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2. ¿Porque razon Attakai no querrá a Chiaki cerca de Endou?**

**3. ¿Creen que se arreglen las cosas entre Genda y Brittany?**

**4. ¿Que clase de encuentros tendrán las parejas?**

**5. ¿Quien sera el primero en conseguir novia?**

**6. ¿Quien sera el siguiente en recibir bullying?**

**Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre preguntar, y bueno, ya les había deseado feliz año nuevo, pero necesito ideas mis queridas autoras/lectoras, se acerca San valentin, ¿sus oc's harán algo especial por los chicos?, recuerden que en Japón, a costumbre es que las chicas regalen chocolates echos a mano así que tendremos que aprender a prepararlo, así que piénsenlo y si deciden que si se hará, envíenme un MP con su idea. **

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Konnichiwa! Sorpresa, sorpresa, ¿me tarde mucho en hacer el cap?, me sentí inspirada y me dije, ¿porque no les adelantamos a nuestras queridas autoras/lectoras un cap por el día de reyes?, bueno, espero que lo disfruten**

**=^^=Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_anothereleven345: Me alegra que Miky-chan este feliz por su momento con los pocky's, y me alegra te haya gustado el cap.**

**_ShionKishimoto13: Muchas gracias Shion-chan, me alegra te guste, y no pienses que me he olvidado de tu OC.**

**_Wynter Defensora de sakuma11: Me alegra que te este gustando, y no pienses que por que el tulipán recibió un beso sera el primero en tener novia, a esta historia le faltan todavía mas intrigas. **

**_****TatiaOtaku: Me alegra que te guste como manejo tu OC, y también espero tengas un excelente 2015**

**_****Haruhi-nya: Jeje, envidias a Murasaki sin saber lo que aun falta, a Lizzy también le esperan sorpresas, solo que serán mas adelante.**

**_****Juni H-G: Jeje, ya somos dos las que quisieran un hermano como Attakai, lastima que no se pueda, jeje parece que Andrea ya también podrá morir feliz, también tiene una fan, me alegra que te este gustando.**

**Me alegra que les haya agradado lo de el cap especial de San Valentin, todas sus ideas serán bien recibidas.**

**Solo para recordarles, mis historias serian nada si no me confiaran sus propias creaciones, así que por eso, muchas gracias, y ahora si, vamos a la conti...**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * En otro lugar * * * <strong>

Shion aguardaba pacientemente en el parque, estaba algo nerviosa, había tenido el valor de invitar a comer a su salvador, el cual, con tal de comer algo y no cocinar acepto la invitación, ahora ella se encontraba en el parque, con un par de bentos en sus piernas, levaba aproximadamente 25 minutos esperando, y el castaño, aun no llegaba.

/*/ Flash Back /*/

La peli-negra de ojos azules caminaba por la escuela, sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba, y termino chocando con alguien

- Fíjate por donde vas - le dijo un castaño bastante amargado frente a ella - ¿Tu? - pregunto extrañado el castaño de ojos verdes

- Hola Fudou - saludo la oji-azul sonriendo

- Hola... este... ¿cual me dijiste que era tu nombre? - pregunto el chico sin dejar de verla

- Nunca lo dije - le decía divertida la peli-negra - me llamo Shion, Shion Kishimoto

- Ah, bueno... pues ten mas cuidado - le dijo el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

- Espera - le detuvo Shion - ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? - pregunto sin ningún tipo de rodeo la peli-negra, asombrando al castaño

- ¿Porque? - pregunto el oji-verde

- Es lo menos que te debo después de ayudarme - le dijo la oji-azul - te espero en el parque a las 4 en punto, no faltes - la chica se despidió sin siquiera darle oportunidad de respuesta

/*/ Fin Flash Back /*/

- ¿Donde estará? - se preguntaba mientras miraba su reloj por quinta vez

Miraba por todos lados, pero no se veía nadie en el parque. Resignada a que el oji-verde no llegaría, decidió marcharse, o eso pensaba

- ¡Hey! - le llamo el chico que llegaba corriendo a toda prisa y se detuvo al estar cerca de ella

- Llegas tarde - le dijo la peli-negra algo cabizbaja

- Tuve entrenamiento - se excuso el castaño mirando los bentos entre sus manos - ¿Tu los hiciste? - pregunto para tratar de cambiar el tema

- Si - sonrió la chica - aunque no se que tan buena soy cocinando - agrego la peli-negra

Ambos se fueron a sentar junto a un árbol y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, Shion miraba a Fudou comer, y de cierta forma esperaba un alago, no algo como que seria una buena esposa, pero si algo pequeño, pero nada

- ¿Que tal esta? - pregunto con una sonrisa casi forzada

- Esta bien - respondió el castaño sin dejar de comer

_*Solo esta bien, es todo lo que dirás_* - Que bueno que lo estés disfrutando - sonreía la chica con un tic en el ojo por solo verlo comer

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Attakai y Chiaki había llegado ya a su casa, siendo que sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, estarían solos por todo el día.

- Attakai espera - le seguía llamando la albina

- ¿Ahora que quieres? - pregunto el peli-negro ya harto de la insistencia de su hermana

- Dime, ¿porque no quieres que este cerca de Endou? - la oji-plateado seguía insistiendo con la misma pregunta

- Ya te dije, yo se el porque - le respondió el peli-negro - y deja de fastidiarme - subió a prisa hacia su cuarto

- Espera, eso no me dice nada - seguía insistiendo la albina - dame un buen motivo

- No te diré mas, así que no insistas - le dijo antes de cerrar su puerta

*** * * Casa de Kidou * * * **

- ¿De verdad no me dirás que te ocurrió? - insistía su padre al ver el golpe que tenia su hijo en el rostro

- Ya te dije, fue un accidente - le volvió a responder lo mismo

- Un accidente no te deja así de hinchado - le decía el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sofá

*** * * Con Nagumo * * * **

El oji-ambar respiraba algo agitado después de ese inesperado beso, que recién había terminado y veía como Murasaki empezaba a caminar de lo mas tranquila, como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

- Espera - le llamo el peli-rojo mientras de nuevo caminaba junto a ella - ¿porque fue eso? - le pregunto

- Solo olvídalo - le respondió la peli-violeta

- Pero - seguía insistiendo para que le diera una explicación, pero ella no dijo nada mas, siguió caminando ya sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que el cabeza de tulipán le decía.

*** * * Casa de Andrea * * * **

- Ya te dije, no volveré a usar ese uniforme de niña buena - le decía la de mechas purpura a su madre

- Pero es el uniforme que debes llevar - le explicaba su madre como si de una niña pequeña se tratase

- Yo ya dije, si no me compras el uniforme masculino no volveré a la escuela - dijo la oji-rojo antes de subir a su cuarto y encerrarse.

Andrea, tras cerrar la puerta, se recostó en su cama, mientras veía por la ventana y recordaba el momento del día con el chico de rastas y aventaba su almohada de coraje.

- Maldición - decía para ella misma - porque ese idiota siempre debe molestarme a mi - miro a su costado y vio a su gato, un gato negro con pecho blanco - pero es la ultima vez que se lo paso Sora - le decía al gato que subió a la cama y se acomodo en su regazo

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

Goenji había pensado en avanzar un poco con la apuesta, había invitado a una chica a salir, que al ver lo atractivo que era, no lo dudo ni por un momento, la cita fue así:

1: Invitarla a comer, lo cual hizo, pero todo el rato se la paso hablando de sus logros en la vida y la agobio

2: Invitarla al cine, lo cual también hizo, le permitió a ella elegir la película, una bella película de amor, y una vez dentro de la sala, se quedo dormido

3: Ir al lago y mirar el atardecer juntos, otra cosa que hizo, pero por accidente hizo que ella cayera al agua, por lo que su cita no salio como el hubiera querido.

Ahora iban juntos, pensó que lo menos que debía hacer era acompañarla a su casa, y que si al menos hacia eso bien, tendría oportunidad de salir de nuevo con ella.

- Entonces, ¿nos vemos después? - le pregunto el peli-crema a la vez que ella abría la puerta de su casa

- La verdad no creo - le dijo la chica peli-azul - francamente, a pesar de ser tan atractivo, dejas mucho que desear - le siguió diciendo - eres muy presumido, presuntuoso, aburrido, solo hablas de ti - continuo - la verdad esta ha sido la peor cita de mi vida, y ni loca lo repetiría, así que, nos vemos - fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

El peli-blanco se quedo de piedra, ¿acaso era cierto lo que le decían los chicos?, ¿que era presumido y eso le molestaba a las chicas?, siguió pensando en ello mientras camino hacia su casa, en donde al llegar

- Hola Goenji - saludo Shizen quien jugaba con Yukka en la sala

- ¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunto el oji-negro

- Tu padre nos invito a comer - le respondió la castaña - ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto la chica

- ¿Porque lo dices? - le respondió con otra pregunta

- Te ves bastante mal - le afirmo la chica mientras se acercaba para revisarlo

- La cena esta lista - anuncio el padre del peli-crema

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Mei caminaba camino a su casa, mientras por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen del peli-rojo cuando choco con ella

- Es muy lindo - decía para sus adentros

La chica oji-verde seguía caminando y a la distancia pudo divisar los rojizos cabellos de Hiroto, y a pesar de que tenia temor, decidió acercarse a charlar con él.

- Hola - saludo la chica, llamando la atención del peli-rojo

- Hola - saludo extrañado

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? - pregunto la castaña - chocamos fuera de la librería - le recordó

- Claro - recordando aquel día - Mei, ¿cierto?

- Si - sonrió la oji-verde - es la primera vez que hablamos, a pesar de estudiar en la misma clase - le dijo la chica sonriendo

- Si, es bastante increíble - sonrió haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica

_*¿Pero que pasa?, ¿porque me sonrojo?*_ - ¿Vas a tu casa? -pregunto la castaña

- Si - respondió sin borrar la sonrisa - y supongo que tu también - afirmo el oji-esmeralda, ella solo asintió - bueno, entonces, ¿te molesta si vamos juntos? - pregunto mientras sonreía

- Claro - respondió alegre la castaña _*¿Porque me alegra que me haya preguntado eso? ¿Que me pasa?, ¿Porque este chico me pone tan nerviosa?*_

Se seguía haciendo mil preguntas mientras caminaba al lado del peli-rojo, lo cierto era, que nunca se había enamorado antes, por lo que no sabia bien lo que era ese sentimiento, lo que se sentía.

*** * * Heladería * * * **

Suzuno y Mido, se encontraban sentados en la heladería, iban juntos de vez en cuando, ya que, como iban en escuelas diferentes, casi no se veían.

- Y entonces, esa chica tiro mi helado - el peli-verde le contaba a su amigo su encuentro con Yugata

- Que horrible - decía el albino - debería ir a prisión por lo que hizo

Ambos estaban sentados platicando tranquilamente, mientras, en otra de las mesas, por casualidad del destino, se encontraba sentada Elizabeth, casi en el rincón del lugar, con un pequeño Kit de dibujo color violeta, el cual ocupaba en este momento, pues estaba dibujando al albino, sin que este lo notara.

Con trazos suaves y finos, dibujo poco a poco al chico de hielo, cada mechón de cabello, la forma en la que comía su helado, todo estaba perfectamente bien detallado, el chico la inspiraba de cierto modo, y ya que a su forma de ver las cosas, pensó que seria su única oportunidad, pensó también que debía aprovecharla. Termino su dibujo, el cual guardo cuidadosamente en su mochila, antes de salir del lugar.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

Kazemaru había acompañado a Lizzy a su casa, ya que ella le pidió a su guardaespaldas que no fuera, no quería que se fuera sola.

**-** ¿Como la conociste? - pregunto la muñeca de porcelana

- ¿A quien te refieres? - le pregunto el peli-azul

- A la chiquilla de cabello blanco - le aclaro la rubia - es bonita

- Si, lo es - le apoyo el ex-velocista - la conocí hoy mismo, su hermano es de mi grupo y nos la presento en el receso

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto la oji-verde, algo temerosa por la respuesta

- No - le respondió el peli-azul

- Es muy bonita, seria buena para ti - le dijo la oji-verde con una punzada en el pecho

- Tu lo dijiste, es bonita - le dijo el oji-avellana - pero no creo que sea de mi tipo, ademas, no es tan linda como tu Lizzy - le dijo, dándole cierta esperanza a la rubia

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Tobitaka estaba en una pista de patinaje, llevaba su vieja patineta, la cual no había usado desde hace mucho tiempo, y la razon por la que estaba ahí era...

- Hola - saludo la peli-negra

Que Mikury lo había invitado a patinar, y por querer quedar bien con la chica, accedió

- Hola - saludo el peli-morado

- ¿Listo? - le pregunto la chica sonriendo, él trago un poco de saliva y asintió - entonces vamos

La chica entro a la pista con sus patines, mostrando que tenia una gran habilidad y destreza para patinar, sin embargo, y por falta de practica, su acompañante se cayo en mas de una ocasión

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto la oji-morado, por sexta vez

- Si, estoy bien - le dijo el chico rebelde mientras se levantaba

- Si quieres, podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión - le dijo la peli-negra parada junto a él

- No, esta bien - le dijo el moreno - sigamos - volvió a subir a su patineta

*** * * Casa de Brittany * * * **

Britt estaba en su cuarto, recostada con las luces apagadas, al llegar a casa se excuso diciendo que se sentía mal y que dormiría, por lo que sus padres no preguntaron nada, su celular estaba sonando cada 3 minutos, y todas las llamadas provenían del castaño, que trataba de hablar con ella para disculparse, pero ella simplemente no respondía.

A pesar de esa coraza tan fría y reservada que la caracterizaba, las palabras del castaño la habían herido, por alguna razon le dolía, el porque, aun era desconocido.

*** * * Donde Yugata * * * **

La peli-negra estaba en una tienda donde se vende pintura en aerosol y otros varios artículos, estaba comprando mas pintura negra, pues la que tenia se le había terminado cuando decoro el auto de su profesora, compro alrededor de 12 latas de pintura en aerosol y salio del lugar, pero al salir choco con alguien, provocando que cayera al suelo y ademas de todo, terminara cubierta de helado.

- Fíjate por donde vas - decía mientras se levantaba y miraba como su ropa estaba manchada de helado

- Mi helado - chillo dramáticamente el peli-verde

- ¿Tu helado? - a la oji-escarlata le dio un tic al escuchar de quien se trataba

- Ah - se asusto el moreno al ver el rostro de la chica - l-lo siento - se disculpo tembloroso

- Mira, cabeza de helado - le dijo la chica - tienes 3 segundos para desapareces de mi vista, si no quieres que yo misma te haga desparecer

No tuvo que decirle las cosas dos veces, pues en un parpadeo el chico había desaparecido, por lo que solo tuvo que recoger sus cosas e irse.

*** * * Cuarto de Attakai * * * **

El peli-negro estaba en su cuarto leyendo, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, leer mientras sus padres llegaban a casa, pero por su mente aun vagaba el recuerdo de ese día

/*/ Flash back /*/

El peli-negro se había alejado un momento de los chicos, siendo un humano, tenia necesidades biológicas, pero al salir del baño, por casualidad escucho una conversación, que hubiera preferido no escuchar.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? - preguntaba incrédula una peli-naranja

- Como lo oyes, Endou, Kidou, Goenji, Kazemaru y los demás apostaron eso - Le decía una peli-verde a la otra chica

- ¿Pero y como se supone va la apuesta? - pregunto una chica de cabello purpura

- Se supone, según oí, el primer en conseguir novia antes de terminar las clases ganaba la dichosa apuesta - les dijo la peli-verde

- Que crueles, mira que querer jugar así con las chicas es horrible - le decía una peli-azul

- Lo siento por la chica que caiga en el juego de ellos - decía la peli-naranja - pero bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Las chicas se fueron alejando del lugar, mientras en peli-negro se quedo boquiabierto, ¿jugar así con una chica? no era nada normal en el Endou que el conocía, por lo que se preocupo, recordó la forma tan gentil en la que el castaño trataba a su hermana menor, le daba asco, pero decidió no decir nada, simplemente se encargaría de proteger a su pequeña hermana, costara lo que costara.

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora ya saben porque Attakai no quiere a Endou cerca de Chiaki. y bueno, antes de las preguntas, les daré un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente cap...<strong>

**[Adelanto]**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**- Tenemos que hablar - le decía el castaño cortandole el paso**

**- No tenemos nada de que hablar - le respondía la oji-azul - Ahora quítate de mi camino**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**- ¿Que te ocurrió? - le pregunto el de los goggles acercándose a la chica que aun sollozaba y aprisionándola en un abrazo**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**- ¿Porque juegas así conmigo? - le pregunto molesto el peli-rojo - primero el beso y ahora esto, dime, ¿¡A que diablos estas jugando?!**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él! - gritaba molesto el pelinegro - ¡No te quiero ver cerca de él, te lo prohíbo!**

**- Tu no puedes prohibirme nada - le respondía la oji-plateado - ni siquiera eres mi hermano de sangre, mis padres te recogieron de la calle porque a ti no te ****querían**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Listo, ahora las preguntas:**

**1. ¿Que les pareció? a mi me pareció sencillo**

**2. ¿Les gusto el adelanto?**

**3. ¿Se arreglaran las cosas entre Britt y Genda?**

**4. ¿Creen que Fudou debió decirle algo mas a Shion?**

**5. ¿Quieren mas adelantos en los otros caps?**

**Eso es todo, un saludo, y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Konnichiwa! Ya les tengo listo el cap de la semana...**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_****ShionKishimoto13: Jeje, no te preocupes Shion-chan, que habrá mas momentos de esos **

**_Juni H-G: Yo también me quede muda al ver lo que había escrito, (Attakai: Gracias por apoyarme) y quien sabe, puede que Kidou ya no reciba mas golpes así, pero solo es una suposición **

**_Wynter Defensora de sakuma11: Sabia que les gustaria el adelanto, yo también mataría a Fudou, encima que come gratis, no es capaz de agradecer un poco mas, el que pasara con Nagumo es aun un misterio, y si pensaban que seria el primero en ganar... no diré nada, jeje. **

**_Andy-Niki: Lamento haberte dejado intrigada, pero si les contara todo de una, no habría historia. Digamos que Kidou se lo gano, no digo que esta bien lo del moretón, pero como dice Levi, la mejor forma de educar a alguien es mediante el dolor. **

**_Kira 4-Hunder: No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy puntual comentando, al menos Tobi y tu se divirtieron, y en algo tienes razon, no podemos esperar gran cosa de Fudou, al fin y al cabo, es Fudou... no se si eso tenga algún sentido.**

**Listo... ahora si, vamos a la conti... **

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi una semana desde que Attakai se entero de la apuesta, pero fingía no saber nada. Ahora, un nuevo día había comenzado, todo estaba resplandeciente, a excepción de los rostros de los chicos de tercer año, quienes se veían como si hubieran regresado de una batalla en un apocalipsis zombie.<p>

- Buenos días - saludaba Kazemaru bastante animado

- ¿Porque tan feliz? - le pregunto el castaño de banda naranja

- ¿Que? ¿no puedo venir feliz un día porque ya piensas que paso algo? - le respondió aun sonriente el peli-azul

Los dos chicos siguieron platicando mientras el peli-negro entraba por la puerta

- Buenos días Attakai - le saludo el castaño sonriendo igual que siempre

- Buenos días - saludo el oji-negro como si nada

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Britt había descargado ya todo lo que sentía por dentro, el día anterior tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que se sentía mucho mejor, llego temprano a clases y decidió esperar un poco en la biblioteca mientras esperaba a que diera bien la hora de entrada.

- Sabia que te encontraría aquí - se escucho detrás de ella - necesitamos aclarar las cosas - le dijo el castaño

- No tengo nada que aclarar contigo - le dijo la peli-roja levantándose dispuesta a marcharse

- Dame la oportunidad de que aclaremos todo - dijo, pero la chica lo paso de largo y se dirigió a la puerta - por favor Britt

- ¿Por favor que? - le dijo de manera indiferente

- Tenemos que hablar - le decía el castaño cortandole el paso

- No tenemos nada de que hablar - le respondió la oji-azul - ahora quítate de mi camino - le dijo empujándolo y saliendo del lugar

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Elizabeth caminaba muy tranquila admirando de nuevo el perfecto dibujo que había echo del chico de hielo, por lo que no estaba poniendo mucha atención, y sin querer, fue a estamparse contra alguien.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el albino ayudándola a levantarse

- Si - respondió sonrojada la peli-rosa

- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así - bromeo el chico mientras recogía el dibujo del suelo

El albino abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el dibujo de la chica, que estaba mas roja que el cabello de Hiroto

_*¿Que haré?, ¿que haré?*_ pensaba la chica con los ojos cerrados, muerta de la vergüenza

- Eres magnifica dibujando - le decía el oji-azul mirando el dibujo - pero la próxima vez, dime, y poso como tu desees - sonrió de forma felina mientras le entregaba el dibujo a la chica, que no cabía en la sorpresa de las palabras del albino

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

El chico de goggles estaba distraído en clases, sin saber porque, Andrea no había asistido ese día, y por alguna razón, eso lo inquietaba mucho.

- ¿Te pasa algo Kidou? - le pregunto Goenji

- No es nada - le dijo el oji-rojo - ¿Como te fue ayer? - ahora era el quien preguntaba

- Nada mal - le respondió el peli-crema sonriendo victorioso

- ¿Ya es tu novia? - le pregunto incrédulo el castaño

- No, decidí buscar a otra - le respondió el moreno

*** * * Donde Hiroto * * ***

El peli-rojo se había encontrado con su amigo peli-verde, y se dirigían juntos a clases, pero el helado parlante, se refugiaba detrás de su amigo, como si fuera su escudo, y esto había estado pasando, toda la semana.

- ¿Porque te sigues escondiendo detrás de mi? - le pregunto el oji-esmeralda

- Yugata me quiere matar - le dijo algo asustado el chico

- Mido, ya te lo dije, si te quisiera matar, ya lo habría echo - le dijo Hiroto, siendo ignorado - ademas, no podre protegerte hoy

- ¿Eh?¿porque no? - le pregunto el peli-verde

- Hoy saldré con Mei, así que no podre acompañarte - le dijo el tez de papel

- ¿Me abandonaras por irte con una chica? - le pregunto su amigo

- ¿De verdad esperas que te responda eso? - le pregunto sonriendo el peli-rojo

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Murasaki

- Me has estado evitando toda la semana, ¿no crees que debemos hablar? - le pregunta el oji-ambar molesto

- Te dije que lo olvidaras - le respondió la chica - piensa que eso nunca paso y listo

La peli-violeta se disponía a marcharse, siéndole impedido por el chico de fuego

- ¿Porque juegas así conmigo? - le pregunto molesto el peli-rojo - primero el beso y ahora esto, dime, ¿¡A que diablos estas jugando?!

- No estoy jugando a nada - le respondió la oji-naranja

- ¿Entonces?, ¿piensas que es divertido?, ¿es placentero de alguna forma verme confundido? - le seguia preguntando el oji-ambar

- No es nada de eso - la chica se sonrojaba por la cercanía del otro - es que tu

- ¿Es que yo que? - le pregunto el chico

- Tu me gustas, y siempre me has gustado - la chica le confeso sus sentimientos de golpe, dejando sorprendido al oji-ambar

- ¿Yo que? - le pregunto incrédulo

- Desde la Alius - le dijo la chica, mientras esperaba alguna clase de respuesta

- Yo - le dijo el peli-rojo - no, lo siento, pero no se si pueda creerte - fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola

*** * * Donde Mei * * * **

Mei estaba sentada ya en su lugar, estaba muy entusiasmada, pues quedo de salir con el peli-rojo

- Mei ayúdame - le dijo Yugata que recién llegaba - encontraron pintado el auto del director ylatas de pintura en el estacionamiento y creen que fui yo

- ¿Y fuiste tu? - le pregunto la castaña

- Si hubiera sido yo, no te pediría ayuda - le dijo la pelo-negra - ademas, no me pueden castigar ahora, iré a un concierto el fin de semana

- Señorita Kobayashi - le llamo el profesor - acompáñeme

- Ya le dije que yo no lo hice - protestaba la oji-escarlata

La discusion entre el profesor y la chica continuo mientras el peli-rojo y el peli-verde entraban y miraban a escena

- Que yo no lo hice - le insistía la chica

- Ella no fue - se escucho detrás de ellos - ella estaba conmigo, asi que no fue ella profesor - le decía el peli-verde, algo tembloroso por el miedo que sentía hacia la chica

El profesor lo miro un momento y decidió dejar a Yugata tranquila hasta que supieran quien era el culpable

- Hey, gracias cabeza de helado - le dijo Yugata

- N-No hay de que - le dijo el moreno, desde detrás de su amigo peli-rojo, haciendo reír un poco a la peli-negra

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Las clases de ese día habían terminado en la preparatoria de Endou estaba con Chiaki, al parecer la albina, quería ver de cerca las técnicas del portero, por lo que le pidió que se las mostrara, claro, a escondidas de Attakai.

/*/ Flash back /*/

Era hora de receso, y los chicos salían agobiados de la clase del profesor de física, salían poco a poco, mientras la peli-blanca esperaba oculta tras una viga para que su hermano no se percatara de que estaba ahí. En cuanto vio salir al de banda naranja, lo jalo del brazo.

- Hola Endou - saludo cariñosamente la oji-plateado

- Hola Chiaki, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto el castaño

- Es que - la peli-blanca dudaba un poco - me dijeron que eras un gran jugador de soccer, y - seguía dudando, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro - quería saber, si, ¿me podrías mostrar una de tus técnicas? - le dijo con el rostro completamente rojo

- Claro - le respondió el castaño sonriendo - nos vemos en la cancha cerca de la escuela - se despidió y se marcho

Mientras veía como se marchaba, la peli-blanca casi saltaba de alegría, por haberse atrevido a invitar al castaño

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

/*/ Flash back /*/

El castaño iba donde sus amigos de lo mas sonriente

- ¿Pasa algo Endou? - le pregunto Kazemaru

- Si, pasa que ya tengo quien me ayude a ganarles - sonrió de lado el castaño

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Attakai - ¿Ganarles que?

- Olvídalo, estoy loco - le dijo el oji-marrón para no levantarle sospechas _*Lo siento mi querido amigo, pero deberé usar a tu linda hermana por un rato, ella sera mi pase para ganarles*_

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

- Eres sorprendente Endou - le decía la oji-plateado fascinada

- Me alegra que te gusten - le decía el portero acercándose a ella - ¿sabes que es lo que a mi me gusta? - le pregunto mientras sonreía de lado, ella negó con la cabeza - tu, Chiaki - fue lo único que le dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios

Mientras a una distancia prudente, Attakai miraba la escena mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

*** * * Torre de metal * * ***

Kidou pensó en ir un rato a la torre de metal, necesitaba pensar en algo nuevo, sabia de cierta forma lo que planeaba el castaño, por lo que necesitaba trazar un nuevo plan, una vez que llego a lugar, escucho a alguien llorando en lo alto de la torre, se escuchaba que era una chica, por lo que decidió subir a ver de quien se trataba.

Una vez pudo subir, vio a Andrea, llorando de rodillas, suponía que llevaba ya un rato llorando, pues sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados, al verla, Kidou sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado justo al corazón, la expresión de la chica le hacia querer estar con ella. Mientras que la peli-negra, trato de calmarse, ya que según ella, llorar era un signo de debilidad, y no quería que alguien la viera de ese modo.

- ¿Que te ocurrió? - le pregunto el de los goggles acercándose a la chica que aun sollozaba y aprisionándola en un abrazo

La chica no soporto, el abrazo tan cálido del chico y su suave actitud con ella, la hizo volver a llorar, como si buscara el consuelo del chico

/*/ Flash back /*/

El sol estaba saliendo, y Andrea se estaba recién despertando, miro el suelo y vio a Sora

- Buenos días Sora - le saludo como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez, el gato no despertó igual que siempre - ¿Sora?

La oji-naranja se levanto de golpe y fue hasta donde estaba su gato, lo levanto y con horror diviso que su gato no se movía, no respiraba, estaba muerto. La peli-negra soltó un grito antes de sentarse en el suelo de su cuarto a llorar

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

La chica siguió sollozando mientras se refugiaba en los brazos del castaño, que por alguna razón, simplemente, no quería que ese momento terminara.

*** * * Hospital de Inazuma * * * **

Goenji había hablado con Shizen días antes, y ella le aconsejo que fuera voluntario en el hospital, por lo que decidió que seria una buena idea

- ¿Que tal vas? - le pregunto la castaña

- Pues creo que bien - le respondió el peli-crema - pero es cansado

- Ya te acostumbraras - le dijo la oji-verde aqua - sigamos - le dijo llevándolo al área de pediatría

*** * * Casa Yoshikawa * * * **

Attakai había llevado a rastras a Chiaki a casa, después de ver la escena con Endou, en cuanto se separaron la tomo por sorpresa y la llevo de inmediato a casa

- ¡Que demonios te ocurre! - le comenzó a gritar el oji-negro

- ¿De que me hablas? - le pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida

- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él! - gritaba molesto el pelinegro - ¡No te quiero ver cerca de él, te lo prohíbo!

- Tu no puedes prohibirme nada - le respondía la oji-plateado - ni siquiera eres mi hermano de sangre, mis padres te recogieron de la calle porque a ti no te querían - le dijo sin medir palabras - tus padres te abandonaron, nadie te quería, te adoptaron por lastima y es todo - la chica termino de responderle a su hermano, al cual se le había ido el brillo de los ojos por lo que le había dicho la chica

La expresión del peli-negro lo decía todo, dolor, eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro, solo dolor. Miro a la peli-blanca ya sin expresión en los ojos, y ella, que se había calmado ya, lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo que había echo.

- No, hermano, yo no... - Chiaki trato de corregir su error al ver la expresión en su rostro, pero no había remedio

El chico subió hasta su cuarto, con la peli-blanca detrás de él, saco una maleta de debajo de su cama y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en ella lo mas rápido que pudo

- Espera, hermano, ¿Que haces? - le pregunto la peli-blanca mientras miraba la escena

- Tu lo dijiste, no soy tu hermano, tus padres no son los míos, y esta no es mi casa, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí - el oji-negro cerro su maleta, rompió una alcancía que tenia con ahorros del dinero que le daban sus padres y bajo las escaleras

- Espera, hermano, ¿A donde vas? - pregunto la chiquilla bajando detrás de él

- No soy tu hermano - le dijo el chico sin expresión en la voz

- Si lo eres, si lo eres, por favor, por favor Attakai pedoname - le rogaba la albina, sin obtener ningún resultado - ¡Hermano!

El chico salio de la casa rápidamente, con la albina aun detrás de él, y sin mirar por donde iba cruzo la calle

- ¡Cuidado! - el grito de Chiaki fue lo ultimo que escucho

Un auto lo había golpeado de frente, lanzandolo por la avenida, mientras la gente que pasaba por ahí, vio lo sucedido y comenzaba a acercarse para rodear el cuerpo del chico que había rodado alrededor de 6 metros de donde el auto lo había golpeado.

Mientras Chiaki, veía con ojos de asombro lo que su necedad y sus palabras hirientes habían provocado, el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el suelo, que estaba ademas rodeado de sangre, una punzada en el pecho fue lo que sintió la chica, antes de correr a abrazar el cuerpo de Attakai y soltar el llanto que se había acumulado en ese momento.

- ¡Que alguien llame a los paramedicos! - gritaba la gente que se acerco para tratar de ayudar - ¡Dense prisa, lo estamos perdiendo!

* * *

><p><strong>Deberán pensar que estoy loca por hacerle algo así a mi querido Attakai, pero a mi me dolió mas escribir eso. Fue terrible, pero pensé en darle un giro a la historia que tenia en mente. Ahora los adelantos... <strong>

**[Adelantos]**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

_***¿Que me pasa?, ¿porque me divierte lo que hace?, siempre lo odie, ¿ahora que me pasa?***_

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**- Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti - le decía el peli-negro - solo que nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¿Hasta cuando piensas perdonarme? - pregunto el oji-azul**

**- Ten por seguro que eso no pasara - respondió fría y se marcho **

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¡Es que eso no puede ser doctor! - gritaba la mujer dolida - ¡debe haber algún tipo de error! ¡eso no pudo haberle pasado a mi hijo!**

**- De verdad lo siento señora - les dijo el doctor antes de marcharse**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**Listo... un cap mas, completo, ahora las preguntas...**

**1. ¿Creen que fue cruel lo que hice con Atakkai? **

**2. ¿Mi Endou es diferente al que conocen?**

**3. ¿Chiaki fue cruel con su hermano?**

**4. ¿Les gusto el momento de Andrea y Kidou?**

**5. ¿Murasaki hablara enserio con lo que le dijo a Nagumo?**

**6. ¿Pregunto mucho?**

**Eso es todo, por ahora nada mas, espero disfrutaran de la conti. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chiaki: Hola a todos y todas, el día de hoy yo presentare el cap, ya que Bako tuvo algunas dificultades menores**

**(En otra habitación...**

**_Atakkai: Me las vas a pagar, autora de m*****, me mataste -ahorcando a Bako- ¿porque a mi? debiste matar al cabeza de balón, o al hijo perdido de superman, yo soy tu OC, deberías tratarme mejor que al resto**

**_Bako: -casi sin respirar- Aun no estas muerto, pero si me sigues ahorcando ya no habrá conti...**

**_Attakai: -la suelta- bien, te salvaste esta vez**

**_Bako: Eres muy agresivo -levantándose-**

**_Attakai: Calla o te haré callar -mirada maligna- **

**...)**

**_Chiaki: Como vieron, esta algo ocupada, así que hoy yo me encargare de presentarles la conti**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^= **

**_ ShionKishimoto13: Que bien que te parezca genial Shion-chan, ya saldrá tu OC, no tengas prisa**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: -rincón emo- Yo no fui cruel, ella lo escribió, yo no soy así, no soy capaz ni de matar a una mosca, y Atakkai aun no esta muerto... a menos que eso aparezca hoy... (Attakai: -Aura maligna- ¿Eh? -yendo por Bako-)... ¡y no es el amor de tu vida! ¡yo no permitiré eso! ¡Attakai es mio!... si, Endou es raro aquí en esta historia, y que bueno que te gusten las preguntas de Bako-chan, ella es muy preguntona (Bako: -inconsciente-) Y feliz día del pepino de mar a ti también Tobi-chan**

**_****Juni H-G: Hola Shizen-chan, me agrada saludarte de vez en cuando, tienes razon, Bako fue cruel con Attakai... -rincón emo- pero yo no, ella lo escribió... Endou es torpe, pero Kidou ayudaría a cualquier chica que lo necesite, jeje, no sabia que Sorata-kun fuese yandere, ten cuidado.**

**_****Auroxx G. Hernandess: Hola, no te preocupes, tambien tardamos en comentar historias, me alegra te agrade la forma en la que se esta llevando la historia, aun falta misterio y otras situaciones mas, mas sorpresa, Endou y Genda, ambos nominados para el mismo premio, sera difícil para los jueces... dejen de decir que fui cruel con él, yo no soy cruel, soy un ángel... ella fue la cruel... esperamos tus ideas para el capitulo especial de san valentin.**

**_anothereleven345: Hola, no te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo, otra mas que se quedara con la intriga, jeje... -ojos llorosos- yo no soy cruel, me dejaran marcada si lo siguen diciendo... que bien que te agrade el cap.**

**_Chiaki: Listo, ya sin nada mas que responder, ¡vamos a la conti!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Torre de metal * * *<strong>

Kidou tranquilizo lo mas que pudo a Andrea, que ya estaba mas tranquila, y limpiaba las lagrimas que aun caían por su rostro mientras miraba al castaño.

- ¿Que te paso? - pregunto la chica señalandole el golpe

- Fue lo que me gane por tirarte - le respondió divertido el chico

- Lo lamento - se disculpo la peli-negra

- Ya no importa - le dijo levantándose - vamos, te llevo a tu casa

Le ayudo a levantarse y bajaron ambos de la torre de metal, tomando rumbo a la casa de la oji-verde

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

- Al final me saliste miedoso - decía Shion divertida

- No soy ningún miedoso - le decía irritado el castaño - es solo que - se detuvo un momento

- ¿Solo que que? - le pregunto aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

- Me da vergüenza - le dijo sonrojado y apartando la vista

- Eres una gallina - le dijo la oji-azul mientras cacareaba para molestarlo mas

La razón por la que estaban juntos, fue que se encontraron después de clases y para pasar el tiempo, fueron al centro comercial, donde había un gran árcade.

Shion lo reto a una batalla entre ambos, pero siendo un lugar donde casi no van chicas, a Fudou le daba vergüenza que se burlaran de él.

- No soy un gallina - le dijo algo molesto

- ¿Que pasa gallinita? - insistió la de mechas azules - ¿temes que te venza?

Harto ya de la actitud de Shion, Fudou la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta dentro del lugar

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Chiaki seguía llorando inconsolablemente, se encontraba yendo en la ambulancia con su hermano, el chico estaba muy mal, tuvieron que conectarlo al tanque de oxigeno, pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar, ademas de que, ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

- Ya casi llegamos señorita - le decía uno de los paramedicos para tratar de calmarla mientras hacia presion sobre la hemorragia del chico - acelera, lo estamos perdiendo - le indicaba al conductor

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Endou estaba de lo mas alegre en su cuarto, al parecer su predicción era acertada, la peli-blanca estaba enamorada de él, por lo que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, sabia de antemano que lo que hacia, era manipular los sentimientos de la chiquilla, pero quería ganar a toda costa, ahora se encontraba planeando lo que haría caer a la oji-plateado a sus pies.

- Perfecto - se dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha

*** * * De regreso * * ***

- Goenji, vamos - le apresuraba Shizen

Hace un par de segundos les habían llamado de la recepción del hospital, debido a la falta de personal debían ayudar a su padre con un paciente que estaba siendo llevado en ambulancia.

Se dirigieron al elevador y bajaron lo mas rápido que podían a recepción, donde ya los esperaba el padre del peli-crema.

- Rápido, rápido - se habrían paso los paramedicos que transportaban al peli-negro - su ritmo cardíaco esta subiendo, tiene una hemorragia en la cabeza y le esta bajando la presión - le dijo al doctor que miraba al chico angustiado

Tras ver a paciente, Goenji quedo completamente paralizado, un chico que apenas esa mañana había visto, y no solo eso, que ya consideraba un buen amigo, ahora estaba en ese lugar, luchando por su vida. La vida de Attakai ahora pendía de un hilo, y ese hilo, estaba en las manos de su padre.

- Rápido, llévenlo a terapia intensiva - le indico a una enfermera

- Si doctor - le dijo la enfermera llevando la camilla del chico

- Shizen - le llamo el hombre - 2 ml de digoxina -

- Si doctor - la chica se fue con la enfermera

- Esperen - Chiaki trataba de seguirlas - ¿a donde lo llevan? ¡esperen! - les llamaba desesperadamente mientras se llevaban a su hermano

- Shuuya - le llamo su padre - encárgate de la niña - le dijo antes de seguir a Shizen y la enfermera

Goenji se acerco a la peli-blanca que al estar con el chico lo abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente

- Tranquila Chiaki - le decía con la voz algo cortada por la situación- Attakai estará bien

*** * * Mientras en otro lugar * * ***

Kazemaru estaba en la casa de Lizzy, le gustaba estar con ella por las tardes, ahora se encontraban sentados mirando una película, todo tranquilo, hasta que sonó el celular del chico.

- ¿Hola? ¿Goenji - hablaba el peli-azul - En casa de Lizzy, ¿que pasa? - siguió hablando - ¿Que?, no puede ser - el tono angustiante en el que hablo puso nerviosa a la rubia - ok, voy para allá, si, no te preocupes - dijo antes que colgar

- ¿Que pasa Kaze? - pregunto preocupada

- Attakai, el hermano de Chiaki tuvo un accidente - le dijo mientras se levantaba - Goenji no puede calmarla y su padre necesita mas ayuda, así que voy a ayudarle

- Yo voy contigo - le dijo la oji-verde mientras se levantaba también

Ambos se pusieron suéter pues estaba haciendo mucho frió y salieron a toda prisa hacia el hospital.

*** * *En otro sitio * * ***

Brittany estaba en el lago, el lugar mas tranquilo de la ciudad, miraba tranquila el lugar, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella

- ¿Ahora que quieres? - le pregunto a la persona tras ella

- Llevo días rogándote perdón - le decía el castaño - pero tu me evitas

- No te evito - le respondió la chica - solo no quiero estar cerca de ti - la chica se levanto

- ¿No crees que exageras con lo que dije? - le decía el castaño - sabes que siempre has sido mi amiga

- Lo que para ti es exagerado para ti, no lo es para mi - le decía la chica que se encamino y paso de largo al chico

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas perdonarme? - pregunto el oji-azul

- Ten por seguro que eso no pasara - respondió fría y se marcho

*** * * Centro comercial * * ***

Los ex-capitanes de la Alius se encontraban reunidos después de mucho tiempo, estaban en la heladería, ya que no pudieron convencer a Mido de que eligiera otro lugar.

- Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido - decía Hiroto

- Si, esta bien - le dijo Suzuno comiendo su helado

Mientras estos dos hablaban, Mido seguía eligiendo de que sabores quería su helado, y Osamu y Nagumo habían ido al baño.

- Tu hermana estaba muy extraña conmigo - le decía el peli-rojo

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto el oji-naranja - bueno, debe ser por lo que siente por ti - le dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras

- ¿Lo que siente? - pregunto el oji-ambarino

- No eres tan inocente como para no notarlo - le dijo el mas alto, pero el otro lo miraba con confusión - ¿Enserio nunca lo habías notado?

- ¿Que se supone debía notar? - pregunto el cabeza de tulipán

- Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti - le decía el peli-negro - solo que nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo

Las palabras del ex-capitán del Epsilon sorprendieron al chico, entonces era enserio, Murasaki le decía la verdad, se sentía un idiota, había rechazado a alguien que de verdad lo quería, a pesar de lo idiota que era, no tenia mas remedio, debía arreglar la situación.

Mientras esos dos salían del baño veían algo que no creerían ni en sueños, Midorikawa estaba montando una escena de lo mas bochornosa, tirado en el suelo como un niño pequeño y azotando pies y puños, ¿la razon?, se había terminado el helado de pistache.

- Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero - repetía incontables veces el peli-verde

- Vamos Mido, levántate - le decía el albino jalándolo del brazo

- Todos nos están viendo - le decía el peli-rojo

Afuera de la heladería, pasaba de lo mas tranquila Yugata, había comprado un nuevo disco de su banda favorita, por lo que estaba de excelente humor, paso por la heladería y sin voltear mucho diviso al peli-verde dentro, por lo que se detuvo un momento.

- ¿Pero que hace? - se pregunto a si misma mientras veía el drama del chico dentro del local, lo cual, por alguna extraña razon, la hizo reír

*¿Que me pasa?, ¿porque me divierte lo que hace?, siempre lo odie, ¿ahora que me pasa?*

Sin saber la razon de lo que le ocurría, Yugata se fue del lugar al ver que el peli-verde se levantaba

*** * * En el hospital * * ***

- ¡Chiaki! - escucho la albina que la llamaban

Por la puerta del hospital se encontraban entrando Kazemaru y Lizzy, quienes se toparon con los padres de la chica, una mujer de cabellos plateados igual que sus ojos, de piel clara, alta y muy bien vestida, acompañada de un hombre de cabello blanco, de ojos grandes color carmín, alto y también muy bien vestido.

- ¡Mamá! - corrió la oji-plateado a abrazar a su madre - fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa - dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

- No cielo, no fue tu culpa - le dijo la mujer abrazándola - tu hermano estará bien, no llores - sonrió calladamente para calmar a su hija

- Los familiares del joven Yoshikawa - llamo el padre del peli-crema

- Yo soy su padre doctor - le dijo el hombre peli-blanco acercándose a él

- ¿Como esta mi hijo? - se acerco la madre

- Siganme por favor - les dijo el doctor - solo que, la niña no podrá pasar - indico el medico

- Ya no soy una niña, y también quiero ver a mi hermano - les dijo alzando un poco la voz

- Chiaki- le llamo su padre - espera aquí - dijo antes de seguir al medico junto a su esposa

Mientras, cerca de la entrada, Lizzy y Kazemaru hablaban con Goenji, que instantes después se fue por donde se había ido su padre

- Tranquila Chiaki - le dijo la rubia - todo estará bien

- Así es - se les acerco el peli-azul - ya veras que mañana ya estará en casa - sonrió para animarlas

*** * * Mientras en otro lugar * * ***

- ¿Listo? - pregunto la peli-negra

- No estoy muy seguro de esto - le decía el peli-morado

- No me digas que el chico rebelde tiene miedo - sonrió de lado la chica

Ambos chicos estaban, por casualidad del destino, en el árcade donde habían entrado Shion y Fudou, siendo Tobitaka diferente al castaño, fue quien llevo a la chica del ojo morado al lugar, pero ella insistía en usar una maquina de baile, lo que a el le daba demasiada vergüenza

- Vamos Seiya, sera divertido - le dijo la chica mientras insertaba las fichas

Con la cara completamente roja, el chico rebelde se paro en la plataforma del juego, la música empezaba a sonar, las flechas de movimientos comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla, fue ahí cuando el chico se comenzó a mover, era casi una piedra, la mayor parte de los indicadores se le estaban pasando, miro de reojo a la chica y era diferente a el, ella se movía con gracia, como si estuviera bailando instintivamente, ni siquiera era necesario que viera la pantalla de movimiento, porque se movía por instinto.

El baile termino pronto, ella tuvo puntuación perfecta, mientras que el... cabe decir que daba pena su pantalla de pontaje

- Que lindo te vez, cabeza de alce - se burlaba el castaño detrás - te falta gracia, pero te ves adorable

- ¡Cállate! - le grito el moreno

- Al menos lo intenta - le dijo Shion parada detrás de el - tu no lo haces porque piensas que es de niñas

- Claro que podría hacerlo - le dijo el oji-verde sonrojado - solo que no quiero

- Gallina - le dijo Shion para provocarlo

- Bien - el castaño empujo al moreno y agrego la ficha en la maquina

- Esto sera bueno - decía Shion divertida mientras la música empezaba a la vez que aparecían las flechas indicadoras

La cancion que fue seleccionada por el chico era la mas sencilla del juego, pero sus movimientos eran mas estáticos que los de un robot, la cancion termino y su puntuación daba mas pena que la del moreno

- Ya no te ríes, ¿verdad? - le decía divertida la peli-negra de mechas azules

- ¡Cállate! - le grito el castaño - vamonos

- Nosotros también, ¿no Seiya? - le dijo Mikury sonriendo, el solo asintió

Al caminar a la salida del lugar, se toparon con un par de maquinas de fotos, por lo que ambas chicas, quisieron entrar para preservar ese lindo día.

*** * * En el parque * * ***

La peli-rosa se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, estaba algo nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa, Suzuno le prometió que posaría para un nuevo dibujo, ya que el otro se le había estropeado.

- Hola Beth - saludo el chico que llego sin hacer ruido

- H-Hola - respondió el saludo nerviosa - ¿estas listo? - pregunto la chica de mirada hipnotizante, el albino solo asintió - entonces, siéntate en el pasto

El oji-azul solo se dedico a seguir cada indicación que le decía la peli-rosa, una vez que ella encontró la pose perfecta para él, comenzó a dibujarlo, al igual que el anterior, los trazos eran finos, pero bien remarcados para que se notara la forma, cada cabello, cada gesto, cada detalle en el chico fue plasmado en ese dibujo.

- Termine - le dijo la chica con satisfacción - no se como agradecerte esto - le dijo aun tímida

- Yo se como - le dijo el albino

En un solo movimiento, la tomo delicadamente del mentón y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, corto y de forma tierna. Mientras ella abría con asombro los ojos y lentamente se dejaba llevar, posando los brazos detrás de la nuca del chico y profundizando el beso, el cual duro escasos 45 segundos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacia.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo apenada

- No te disculpes - le dijo el oji-azul - ambos queríamos que esto pasara

Las palabras del chico hicieron sonrojar a la peli-rosa antes de que la apresara en un abrazo

- Me gustas mucho Beth - le dijo al oído sin soltarla

*** * * Hospital - Habitación 304 * * ***

La habitación 304 era una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital, con una televisión, baño propio y una enorme cama, donde se encontraba el peli-negro, conectado a un monitor cardíaco para checar su ritmo cardíaco, un respirador artificial, para no forzar sus pulmones y una sonda por donde le daban el medicamento para estabilizarlo.

Al entrar los padres del chico y ver a su hijo conectado a todo eso, el padre contuvo sus sentimientos, pero la madre no era tan fuerte, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver al oji-negro en ese estado

- ¿Como esta doctor? - pregunto el oji-carmín, quien en el fondo, no quería saber

- Al parecer llego a tiempo, pudimos estabilizarlo - le dijo el padre del goleador de fuego - pero...

- ¿Pero que doctor? - pregunto la madre angustiada

- El golpe que recibió le causo un traumatismo cerebral - le dijo el moreno - debido a eso, ha perdido todo sentido de visión

- Espere un momento - le dijo el hombre paralizado - quiere decir que mi hijo se quedo ciego

- Me temo que si señor - le dijo - necesitamos realizarle algunos estudios para saber si es temporal o permanente

- ¡Es que eso no puede ser doctor! - gritaba la mujer dolida - ¡debe haber algún tipo de error! ¡eso no pudo haberle pasado a mi hijo!

- De verdad lo siento señora - les dijo el doctor antes de marcharse

La pareja se quedo a solas en la habitación contemplando el cuerpo inerte del peli-negro, ella llorando desconsoladamente, mientras su esposo la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>_Chiaki: Bueno, ese es todo el cap que escribió Bako-chan, me parece que es mas corto, no se, ustedes díganme.<strong>

**(En la otra habitación...**

**_Attakai: -agitando bruscamente a Bako- ¡Ciego! ¡¿es enserio?! ¡hubiera preferido estar muerto! ¡yo soy quien se esta llevando la peor parte en esta historia! ¡Que hay de los demás! ¡¿Porque solo yo?!**

**_Bako: -mareada- al menos no moriste**

**_Attakai: -aun agitándola- ¡¿y se supone que eso debe alegrarme?! ¡¿me debo sentir mejor?! ¡mejor me hubieras matado! ¡así al menos no tendría que dar lastima! ¡¿Como demonios se te ocurrió?!**

**_Bako: -muy mareada- quiero vomitar**

**_Attakai: -la suelta- arreglaras esta situación o de verdad tendrás ganas de vomitar**

**_Bako: -se va a un rincón a vomitar en una bolsa-**

**...)**

**_Chiaki: Ahora lo que les gusta, ¡los adelantos! **

**[Adelantos]**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¿Él? - pregunto la oji-verde aqua**

**- Si, muchos creerían que es un chico despistado y bueno - le decía el peli-negro - pero esa mascara se le cayo conmigo, no permitiré que Endou dañe a mi hermana, aunque a ella no le guste**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**- No debimos hacer esto desde un principio - decía el castaño - lo que hacemos no esta bien**

**- Cierto, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse - le dijo el oji-****marrón **

**- ¿Es que no entiendes? esto se acabo - le decía el oji-avellana**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

_***Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando, no es verdad Yugata, no puedes estar enamorándote de él* **_

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¿Como demonios se te ocurrió que esa estúpida apuesta era buena idea? - le pregunto la castaña**

**- No se que te preocupa, no le he echo daño a nadie por eso - dijo cínica mente el oji-****marrón**

**- Por tu culpa Attakai esta muy mal, todo por querer usar a su hermana - le dijo sorprendiendo al chico**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**_¿Que?_decía sorprendido el peli-crema**

**_Llegare el fin de semana y me quedare hasta que termine el semestre_le dijo el chico desde el otro lado de la linea**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Chiaki: Listo, esos son los adelantos de la semana, y ahora Attakai les presentara las preguntas**

**_Attakai: Gracias Chiki-chan. Primero que nada un saludo a todas las lindas lectoras de esta basura**

**_Bako: ¡Oye!**

**_Attakai: -mirada maligna-**

**_Bako: No dije nada -detrás de Chiaki-**

**_Attakai: Y una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior. Y bueno, aquí las preguntas:**

**1. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2. ¿Les gusto como Shion se burlaba del calvo?**

**3. ¿Creen que funcionara lo que planea Endou?**

**4. ¿Nagumo arreglara las cosas o las echara mas a perder?**

**5. ¿Cambiara la relación de Andrea hacia Kidou?**

**6. ¿Les gusto el momento entre Elizabeth y Fuusuke?**

**7. ¿Debo golpear a Bako por lo que me hizo en esta historia?**

**_Attakai: Listo eso es todo por esta semana**

**_Chiaki: Esperamos hayan disfrutado el cap.**

**_Bako: Y espero hayan disfrutado "la única" participación de este par.**

**_Attakai: Eso no lo decides tu**

**_Chiaki: ¿Quieren que sigamos apareciendo? Digan que si**

**_Bako: No, no quieren. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bako: -inconsciente en el suelo-**

**_Attakai/Chiaki: ¡Konnichiwa!... **

**_Chiaki: A que nos extrañaban... ok no, jeje**

**_Attakai: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son las mejores mis lindas autoras/lectoras y ahora, yo responderé sus comentarios**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_****ShionKishimoto13: Me encanta tu euforia, y si tu no esperabas que quedara ciego, imagínate como me puse yo**

**_Juni H-G: Jeje, apoyo a Jonas... con lo que Sorato es un baka, con lo que no lo apoyo es con que no le parezca que golpee a esta autora cabeza de aire, esta bien, se que quieres a tu autora, pero si ella te hubiera dejado ciego... o en tu caso, te hubiera dejado igual que a Sorato ¿Como te pondrías? **

**_anothereleven345: Me agrada que se queden con intriga, eso es señal de que esta cosa -pateando a Bako- no hace tan mal su trabajo, gracias, al fin alguien me apoya con lo de golpearla.**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: Gracias por apoyarnos a Chiki-chan y a mi, y como Tobi y tu están juntos son tres votos a cero sobre golpear a Bako, eso significa que yo gano. Gracias.**

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Mi linda lectora/autora, tus reviews no son nada pobres, de verdad nos encanta que nos escribas, y me alegra te agrade mi multi faceta.**

**_Chiaki: Muchas gracias Attakai y ya sin mas. ****Vamos a la conti.**

* * *

><p>El peli-rojo de ojos ámbar había llegado temprano a la escuela, sabia que Murasaki llegaba mas temprano que el resto, por lo que decidió llegar antes para poder hablar con ella sin ser interrumpidos. Espero paciente junto a la puerta, hasta que la oji-naranja se presento<p>

- Buenos días - saludo a la chica

- Buenos días - le saludo sin prestarle mucha atención

- ¿Sigues molesta? - pregunto torpemente

- No tengo porque - le dijo mientras se encaminaba al salón

- Sobre lo del otro día, ¿era enserio lo que me dijiste? - pregunto el oji-ámbar

- ¿De verdad crees que perdería el tiempo con un idiota como tu?, no me hagas reír - le dijo la chica

- Pero y entonces, ¿porque lo dijiste? - le pregunto algo cabizbajo

- Ja, eres tan tonto que me creíste - rió la chica - ya no me quites el tiempo - la chica se fue hacia el salón ya sin prestarle atención.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

El peli-crema iba hacia la escuela aun somnoliento, había tenido que regresar tarde el dia anterior a su casa debido a que el dia antes, espero hasta que su padre saliera de turno. Caminaba cansado y con algunas ojeras en los ojos y bostezando, casi durmiendo en el camino, hasta que el sonido de su telefono lo desperto.

_¿Hola?_pregunto mientras bostezaba

_¿Hola? ¿Goenji?_le preguntaron desde el otro lado de la linea

_Si, si, ¿que pasa?_pregunto despertando al oir de quien se trataba

_Jeje, creo que te desperté_le dijo alegremente su amigo

_No, no, esta bien, ¿como has estado?_pregunto sonriendo

_Bastante bien, pero_dijo angustiando al moreno

_¿Pero? ¿paso algo?_pregunto preocupado

_Si, se terminaron mis clases, así que iré a visitarlos_ le dijo alegre

_¿Que?_decía sorprendido el peli-crema

_Llegare el fin de semana, y me quedare hasta que termine el semestre_le dijo el chico desde el otro lado de la linea_nos vemos entonces.

La llamada se corto repentinamente, dejando al peli-crema sorprendido

*** * * En otro lado * * ***

El paciente de la habitación 304 acababa de despertar, no era capaz de moverse mucho, debido a que aun le dolía bastante, y al tratar de abrir los ojos, lo único que veía era oscuridad, por lo que se alarmo y comenzó a gritar, llamando la atención de la castaña.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto angustiada la chica

- No veo nada - le dijo preocupado el chico - ¿porque no puedo ver nada? - pregunto mientras estiraba las manos tratando de alcanzar a la chica

- No tienes porque preocuparte - trato de calmarlo la oji-verde aqua - esto es solo temporal - le dijo sin saber si en verdad era temporal o permanente

- ¿Esta segura? - pregunto aun angustiado el peli-negro

- Si, no te angusties - le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse - y a todo esto, ¿porque terminaste así de mal? - pregunto mientras le acomodaba la almohada

- Todo es culpa de él - le dijo molesto, llamando la atención de la castaña

- ¿Él? - pregunto la oji-verde aqua

- Si, muchos creerían que es un chico despistado y bueno - le decía el peli-negro - pero esa mascara se le cayo conmigo, no permitiré que Endou dañe a mi hermana, aunque a ella no le guste

El solo escuchar el nombre de la persona a la que se refería el peli-negro, hizo que Shizen se quedara muda de la impresión, siendo que, ella y el chico de la banda naranja, eran primos, y si algo no se imaginaba era que su primo, el chico lindo al que todo el mundo conocía, fuese capaz de pensar en algo tan cruel como jugar con los sentimientos de una chica.

- B-Bueno, trata de descansar, ya después pensaras en lo demás - le dijo la castaña antes de marcharse

_*Endou... en que diablos estas pensando*_

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

- Ya era hora - decía el castaño sentado en una de las butacas

- Perdón, pero me retrase un poco - le decía el peli-crema

En este momento, los implicados en la apuesta estaban reunidos en una vieja bodega en el sótano de la escuela, y los que estudiaban en la otra escuela estaban en vídeo-llamada desde una laptop, muchos no se estaban tomando la apuesta enserio, por lo que Endou decidió hablar con ellos.

- Ahora si, quiero que me digan que ocurre - les decía el oji-marrón

- El problema es que ya no nos pareció tan buena idea - le respondió Goenji - no se los demás, pero no me siento bien al salir con alguien solo por esta cosa

- Yo tampoco - le dijo Hiroto desde vídeo-llamada - la verdad me salgo de esto

Todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que escucharon la risa del de la banda naranja

- De verdad creyeron que se zafarían tan fácil de esta - decía sonriendo como maníaco - si pensaron que solo era un juego están muy equivocados, una vez dentro no hay modo de salir - sonrió de lado, asustando a los demás

- ¿Que rayos dices? sabia que eras tonto, pero esto va mas allá - decía Fudou mirando al chico

- Díganlo, digan que temen que les gane y se acabo - les reto el castaño mirándolos

- No es eso Endou - le dijo Goenji

- No debimos hacer esto desde un principio - decía el castaño de rastas - lo que hacemos no esta bien

- Cierto, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse - le dijo el oji-marrón

- ¿Es que no entiendes? esto se acabo - le decía el oji-avellana - ninguno quiere seguir con esto

- Pues deberán seguir - le grito el castaño - no me importa lo que quieran, esto se inicio con todos de acuerdo y se terminara cuando todos estén en desacuerdo - le dijo - y yo aun no quiero acabar con esto

- Vamos Endou, no nos puedes obligar - le dijo Suzuno

- No los obligo, pero si no seguimos anunciare ante la escuela completa, que la razon por la que salieron con alguna chica fue la apuesta - amenazo el oji-marrón, dejando a los chicos mudos

- No hablas enserio - le dijo Genda

- No van a arruinar mi progreso con Chiaki - les dijo dándoles la espalda - la apuesta sigue, es todo - les dijo antes de marcharse

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

Chiaki estaba en la biblioteca, deprimida por lo que le paso a su hermano, se sentía culpable, ademas de muy sola

- ¿Chiaki? - le llamo la muñequita de porcelana, que entraba junto a Mikury

- Siento lo de tu hermano Chiaki - le decía la peli-negra

- ¿Como esta? - le pregunto Lizzy

- No lo se, mis padres no me quisieron decir nada - les dijo tristemente

- Tranquila - le animo la oji-morado - Attakai estará bien

- Cierto - apoyo la rubia - el es fuerte, ya veras que saldrá en unos días - sonrió

- Eso espero - decía melancólica la peli-blanca

*** * * Mas tarde * * ***

- ¡Endou! - le gritaba la castaña que había pedido permiso para salir del hospital - ¡Endou! ¡¿Donde diablos estas?!

- ¿Que, que pasa? - preguntaba el castaño que iba saliendo de su cuarto

- ¿Como has podido hacer eso? - pregunto la chica molesta

- No se de que me hablas - pregunto confundido

- De la apuesta que hiciste - le dijo con el ceño fruncido

- Así que ya te dijeron - le dijo el de la banda naranja sentándose en el sillón - y se puede saber ¿quien te lo dijo?

- Eso no importa - le decía la oji-verde aqua - ¿como demonios se te ocurrió que esa estúpida apuesta era buena idea? - le pregunto la castaña

- No se que te preocupa, no le he echo daño a nadie por eso - dijo cínica mente el oji-marrón

- Por tu culpa Attakai esta muy mal, todo por querer usar a su hermana - le dijo, sorprendiendo al chico

Endou se quedo callado por escasos segundos, antes de que se le dibujara una sonrisa burlona en los labios y soltara una risa de satisfacción.

- ¿Que es tan divertido? - pregunto la castaña

- Esto es perfecto, ahora nadie me impedirá conquistar a Chiaki - sonrió de forma cínica - Attakai era un obstáculo, pero ahora, ya no podrá interponerse

- ¿Que te paso? - la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par - ya no te reconozco

- Vamos primita, no esperabas que siempre fuera el tonto obsesivo por el fútbol, ¿o si? - le dijo burlonamente - el tiempo pasa, y todos cambian, hasta tu

- Yo no juego con los sentimientos de la gente - le respondió molesta e indignada

- Cada quien hace cosas diferentes - sonrió el castaño - si no fuera así, la vida seria aburrida

La cínica y burlona actitud del castaño canso a la oji-verde aqua, que solo recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

- Si te portaras así, no tenemos nada de que hablar - le dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos - pero, si crees que te dejare usar a esa chica para tu juego sucio estas muy equivocado - sentencio al castaño antes de salir - no te acerques a ella, o le contare la verdad

Diciendo esto ultimo la castaña salio de la casa del ex-portero, dejándolo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

_*Ay prima, si no escucho a su hermano, que te hace pensar que te escuchara a ti*_

*** * * En otro lado * * ***

Yugata caminaba tranquilamente fuera de la tienda de discos, estaba de los mas alegre, acababa de comprar los boletos para su concierto del fin de semana, y para su suerte, eran los últimos a la venta

- Pero que suerte he tenido - decía para si misma - los últimos - dijo mientras miraba sus boletos en la mano

Sin mirar por donde iba, choco con el amante de los helados, que llevaba uno en las manos y que tiro sobre sus apreciados boletos.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo el peli-verde yendo en reversa, la chica no lo miro, no levanto la mirada, solo veía sus boletos manchados en el suelo

- Vete - le dijo la peli-negra - vete antes de que me arrepienta

El moreno no lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar a correr y en su paso, chocar con casi todo el mundo por el miedo.

- Rayos - decía Yugata levantando sus boletos

Miro hacia donde había corrido el peli-verde, recordó la cara de miedo que había puesto y la hizo reír por un instante, para luego parar y aterrarse ella

_*Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando, no es verdad Yugata, no puedes estar enamorándote de él*_ - agito la cabeza para sacarse esa no tan agradable idea antes de irse del lugar

*** * * De regreso al hospital * * * **

- ¿Que fue? ¿Que diablos le paso para volverse así? - decía la castaña de ojos verde aqua mientras entraba por la puerta del hospital

- Shizen - le llamo el peli-crema - ¿paso algo? - pregunto al ver el rostro de la chica

- Nada, me pelee con Endou - le dijo sin mirarlo

- ¿Y porque? si se puede saber - pregunto tratando de hacer hablar a la chica con la intención de ayudarla

- Me entere de la dichosa apuesta - le dijo la castaña, sin saber que el peli-crema frente a ella también era parte de eso -¿Que pasa? - le pregunto al ver que se puso nervioso - no me digas que también tu...

- Si Shizen, yo también estoy en esa apuesta - dijo cabizbajo el goleador de fuego - pero te juro que...

Trato de explicarle, pero la chica lo miro con desprecio y lo paso de largo sin prestarle atención

- Shizen escucha - le pedía el moreno

- De verdad que no esperaba esto de tu parte - le reprochaba la oji-verde aqua - lo esperaría de cualquiera, menos de ustedes

- No le hemos echo daño a nadie - le dijo el oji-negro impidiéndole el paso con el brazo

- ¿Que hay de Attakai?, él esta aquí porque se entero de su inofensiva apuesta y trato de proteger a su hermana - le dijo molesta - no quiero pelear mas, tengo trabajo - se fue dejando pensando al peli-crema

*** * * Casa de Kazemaru * * * **

El peli-azul estaba sentado en la sala junto con su querida amiga Elizabeth, habían quedado entre ellos que estarían yendo de vez en cuando a la casa del otro, la madre del oji-avellana había salido, por lo que ahora estaban solos.

- Lizzy - le llamo el peli-azul

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto la rubia tímidamente

- Quería preguntarte - agacho la mirada - ¿a ti te gusta alguien? - pregunto sonrojado

La rubia se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta del ex-velocista

- Y-Yo... este... bueno - trato de hablar, pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba

- Es que, a mi si me gusta alguien - le dijo el oji-avellana, haciendo que creciera un dolor en el pecho de la oji-verde

- ¿A si? - la chica sonrió para disimular - Que afortunada

El chico la miro de reojo, miro la expresión que tenia, y sonrió mientras se acercaba mas a ella, la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios, haciendo que el rostro de Elizabetn quedara completamente rojo.

- K-Ka-Kaze-chan - le dijo aun sonrojada

- Eres tu Lizzy - le dijo el peli-azul

- Pero, ¿desde cuando? - pregunto la chica con el sonrojo disminuido

- Desde que te conocí - le sonrió - desde que te vi llorando en el parque, sentí el impulso de protegerte siempre, y eso quiero hacer

- E-eso quiere decir - le interrumpió el peli-azul

- Lizzy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - la pregunta tan esperada por ambos

Una pregunta que él pensó nunca le diría y que ella pensó, nunca escucharía de los labios del chico.

- S-si, si - la rubia abrazo cariñosamente al peli-azul, que correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>_Chiaki: Y esa fue la conti de esta semana, lo sabemos, es muy corta, pero Bako es prisionera de algo muy importante y casi no ha tenido tiempo de escribir. Y ya que Attakai no se donde se metió, yo presentare los adelantos.<strong>

**[Adelantos] **

**/ * / * / * / * / * / **

**- Te ayudare a ganar tu apuesta - le decía la castaña mientras lo miraba seriamente**

**- ¿Segura? - pregunto el moreno**

**- Lo que sea para que Endou pierda - **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- Apuesto que nunca has besado una chica - sonrió la peli-negra burlonamente**

**- Cállate, no sabes nada - le dijo el castaño**

**- Tenia razon, tu nunca... - antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de seguirse burlando, el castaño le dio un beso en los labios**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- Te mostrare algo - le dijo la peli-negra**

**- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto curioso el chico rebelde**

**- Es algo que solo le muestro a las personas en quienes de verdad confió - le dijo mientras se levantaba el cabello**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¡Endou! - le gritaba Natsumi mientras corría**

**- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto el castaño **

**La chica no le dijo nada y lo beso en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por el castaño, sin darse cuenta, que cerca de ahí la peli-blanca observaba todo. **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Chiaki: Listo, después de los adelantos vienen las preguntas, pero no se donde esta Attakai**

**_Attakai: -amarrado- Ayúdame, ese maldito de Yokaze se la llevo antes de que la golpeara**

**_Chiaki: -desamarrandolo- Presenta las preguntas**

**_Attakai: Ok, Ok... ****¿Que les pareció?... listo, ahora vamos por ellos - sale corriendo-**

**_Chiaki: Supongo que también yo presentare las preguntas.**

**1. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2. ¿Quien habrá llamado a Goenji?**

**3. ¿Creen que mi relación con Attakai cambie?**

**4. ¿Se sorprendieron por lo de Lizzy y Kazemaru?**

**5. ¿Quien ganara?,¿Attakai o Yokaze?... jeje, hagan sus apuestas y déjenlas en los reviews**

**_Chiaki: Y eso es todo, y ahora me voy, o no podre decirles quien gano, pero antes, como despediría Bako sus historias, u****n saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Damiano: K-Konnichiwa -atrás de Yokaze-**

**_Yokaze: Ya se que nosotros no aparecemos mucho**

**_Christian: Pero Bako y las chicas evitan que Attakai se vaya**

**(Otra habitación:**

**_Elunay: Vamos, no te puedes ir**

**_Shiokaze: Por favor Attakai, se razonable**

**_Attakai: No, ya me canse de esto -"caminando" hacia la puerta con su maleta-**

**_Sophielle: No puedes irte, tu eres el único que hace soportable este lugar**

**_Chiaki: pero Attakai te necesitamos ****aquí**

**_Attakai: Sin peros -se detiene- Bako... suéltame ya**

**_Bako: -Sujeta a sus pies- No **

**_Attakai: ¡Suéltame! -tratando de quitarla- ¡maldita sea Bako, déjame ya!**

**_Bako: -abraza mas sus pies- si te vas me arrastraras contigo por siempre )**

**_Christian: Bueno, dejemos que convenzan a ese cabeza hueca y mientras Damiano responderá sus comentarios**

**_Damiano: ¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo?**

**_Yokaze: Eso no es divertido Christian, yo respondo a los comentarios **

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_anothereleven345: Es grandioso que te agradara el capitulo, y si, tienes razon, la personalidad de Murasaki hace que te plantees mas dudas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y es genial que le quieras dar pocky's al rebelde, pero créeme, no es tan buena idea**

**_Juni Fuju: Hola Chizue-chan, que linda que representes a tu autora, pero no es ta bueno que quieras seguir los pasos de Attakai, debes agradecer a tu autora que de todas las ideas en su cabeza te haya dejado a ti existir, y al parecer contigo es 1 punto Attakai y 1 punto yo**

**_ShionKishimoto13: Jeje, tienes razon, el Endou de esta historia es raro, pero prefiero verlo así a estar en el registro casándose con su balón. **

**_Kira 4-Hunder: Linda tu pancarta, es genial, nos da gusto que te haya... ¿como dijiste?... encantado, y bueno, por lo que vi, tu y Tobi apoyan a Attakai, por lo que son 3 puntos de él - 1 punto mio**

**_Haruhi-nya: Jeje, parece que explotaste contra Endou, ya se que es un cambio radical, pero no te preocupes, ya recibirá su merecido y sobe la declaración de Kazemaru, si fue algo repentina, pero aun le falta.**

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Al parecer el cabeza hueca se esta haciendo bastante popular entre las autoras/lectoras, es bipolaridad lo que tiene... igual supongo es llamativa, eres otra que explota contra el ¿cerebro de balón?... si es bastante exacta esa descripción , al parece Yugata y tu también apoyan a Attakai, lo que le da 5 puntos a favor, y gracias por pensar que soy así, pero me asusto un poco, por un segundo te convertiste en Bako.**

**_Christian: Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios, ahora, las apuestas fueron las siguientes**

**_Damiano: -con un gran letrero- _Attakai (5) - (1) Yokaze_ **

**_Yokaze: Pero antes de que vean lo que paso, vamos a la conti.**

* * *

><p>La castaña recién llegaba al hospital tras haber pasado una muy mala noche por pensar en la dichosa apuesta, entro a la habitación 304 para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía, el chico que hacia 24 horas estaba ahí recostado y ciego, ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se sorprendió y fue hacia recepción a preguntar.<p>

- Disculpa - llamo la atención de la recepcionista - ¿el chico de la 304 ya fue dado de alta? - pregunto algo intranquila

- Permiteme - la recepcionista comenzó a buscar en la computadora, mientras ella esperaba, noto que por la puerta entraba la familia del peli-negro

- ¿Señores Yoshikawa? ¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto sorprendida

- Vinimos a ver a mi hijo, que otra cosa - le respondió la mujer

La castaña miro a la pareja frente a ella, volvió a la recepción

- Llama a seguridad - el dijo a la chica - el chico de la 304 desapareció

Las palabras de la oji-verde aqua tomaron por sorpresa a los padres del chico, los cuales entraron en shock

- ¡¿Como que mi hijo desapareció?! ¡¿que clase de lugar es este?! - gritaba el hombre alterado

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

Cansado de estar todo el día recostado en esa cama de hospital, el oji-negro decidió salir a como diera lugar, poco a poco y muy sigilosamente, logro abandonar el edificio sin que nadie lo notara, ahora estaba sentado en el jardín de la parte trasera, sentía la brisa que chocaba con su piel, le agradaba estar ahí.

- Hermano - escucho una voz conocida, haciendo que su tranquilidad desapareciera - ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto la peli-blanca

- ¿Que?¿Acaso no puedo salir? - respondió agresivo

- Hermano, aun estas delicado - la chica se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse

- No me digas así - le dijo alejando las manos de la menor - yo no soy tu hermano

- Attakai, ya me disculpe - le decía la oji-plateado - ¿cuanto tiempo mas estarás así conmigo?

- Si es necesario te alejare el resto de mi vida - se levanto el peli-negro - todo es tu culpa, tu tienes la culpa de que este así, por ti y por ese maldito de Endou - apretó los puños- ¿y sabes que? eso es algo que jamas te voy a perdonar

- ¿Porque sigues metiendo a Endou en esto? El no tiene nada que ver - le respondió la albina

- Je - rió maliciosamente el chico - ¿quieres saber que es lo que me hará feliz? - se silencio un instante y se acerco como pudo a ella - el día en que ese maldito te traicione y te des cuenta de tu error, ¿y sabes porque? - susurro - porque para ese entonces me habrá dejado de importar lo que te haga

El peli-negro se alejo lentamente del lugar, dejando a la albina parada, en estado de shock y con ojos llorosos ante las palabras de su hermano.

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

Las clases llegaban al final, los jóvenes estaban en pleno proceso de abandono del lugar, ¿y Yugata? ella estaba en la azotea de la escuela, completamente deprimida por lo de sus boletos, estaba sentada mirando el paisaje completamente sola, hasta que Mei llego

- Hola - saludo la oji-verde

- Hola - respondió la peli-negra sin mucho animo

- Tengo algo para ti - sonrió y le extendió un sobre

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunto tomando el objeto

- Me lo dieron para ti - sonrió la castaña - ábrelo

La peli-negra abrió con cuidado el sobre, en donde venían un par de boletos de primera fila para el concierto del fin de semana y una nota

_Lamento lo que ocurrió con tus boletos_

_pero aquí están y espero no me mates._

_Y por si te lo preguntas_

_no soy Midorikawa..._

La peli-negra no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver los boletos y pensar de forma fugaz en la persona que se los había enviado

- Midorikawa me los dio - le dijo Mei al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella - y por alguna razon se veía asustado

* ¿Él? ¿Pero como? Estos boletos ya estaban agotados, ¿como pudo conseguirlos?* mientras la peli-negra se planteaba mil preguntas y en su mente se formaba la imagen del amante de los helados, sus mejillas cada vez tomaban mas un color similar al de sus ojos

- ¿Yugata? - le llamo la castaña - ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Eh? - reacciono al oír a la chica - ¿porque preguntas?

- Estas completamente roja - le dijo sorprendiendo a la peli-negra

*¿Roja? Eso es imposible... yo no puedo estar así, y menos por él... No Yugata no, despierta, no me puedo estar enamorando del cabeza de helado ¡No!* pensó levantándose de golpe y yéndose del lugar

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

El peli-rojo estaba sentado en la escalera que conducía a los salones, mientras veía su teléfono celular y sentía a su amigo escondido tras el

- Ya sal de ahí - le decía mientras escribía un mensaje - ella no te va a matar

- Pero ¿y si lo hace? - seguía escondido - soy muy tierno para morir

- Si, lo imagino - sin despegar la vista del teléfono - pero de quererte matar, lo habría echo desde que arruinaste sus boletos - seguía escribiendo - ademas ya se los devolvimos

- Si - miraba el peli-verde alrededor para esconderse en cuanto viera a la peli-negra

Hiroto reviso por ultima vez el mensaje antes de enviarlo

_Te espero en el lugar de siempre_

_Alrededor de las 6:30_

_Por favor no faltes. _

- Vamos - se levanto el peli-rojo - te invito un helado

- Que sea doble - le dijo el peli-verde levantándose de prisa

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

Lizzy iba camino a la escuela junto con Kazemaru, esta mañana se habían encontrado camino a la escuela, pero estaban muy callados, todo el día el peli-azul estuvo algo ausente y ahora regresaban a casa completamente callados, hasta que ella termino con el silencio.

- Tus amigos se sorprenderán cuando sepan que ya somos novios - sonrió tiernamente la rubia

- Lizzy, no me lo tomes a mal - se detuvo frente a ella - te quiero, pero ellos no deben saberlo aun

- ¿Pero porque? ¿Te avergüenzas de mi? - pregunto algo dolida la oji-verde

- No, no me avergüenzo - la abrazo - por favor, dame un par de días y les diremos, ¿si?

- Esta bien - correspondió al abrazo, pero por algo se quedo intranquila

**/ * / Cerca del parque / * /**

El chico de fuego estaba esperando en el pequeño camino que lleva directo al parque, sabia que la peli-violeta pasaba por ahí diario, por lo que decidió esperarla hasta que la diviso a la distancia

- Te esperaba - le dijo parándose frente a ella

- ¿Y hora que quieres? - pregunto sin prestarle mucha atención

- La conversación que tuvimos aun no termina - le dijo el oji-ambar

- Pensé que te había quedado todo muy claro - respondió Murasaki - todo fue un juego, tu no me gustas ni nada

- Osamu me lo dijo - la chica se quedo petrificada - nunca me dijiste nada, ¿porque?

- Estas confundido - bajo la mirada para evitar que viera su sonrojo - lo que te dijo es mentira

- ¿Y porque no me miras? - sonrió de lado el peli-rojo al notar el nerviosismo de la oji-naranja

- Porque no - se encamino dispuesta a marcharse, pero al contrario que la ultima vez, en esta ocacion fue Haruya quien le robo un beso.

**/ * / En el hospital / * / **

Después de su infructuoso escape, digno de Misión Imposible, Attakai fue descubierto y llevado de regreso a su habitación

- No debiste salirte así - le reprendía su madre - el hospital tiene personal para sacarte si lo deseas

- No quiero depender de nadie - le dijo el chico - no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima

- Nadie te tiene lastima cielo - termino de arroparlo antes de salir de la habitación

**/ * / En otro lugar del hospital / * /**

La castaña estaba en el área de pediatría, si algo le encantaba a la chica era poder divertirse y ayudar a la recuperación de los niños del hospital, estaba tranquila, hasta que la presencia del peli-crema rompió la tranquilidad

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto la oji-verde aqua

- ¿Sigues molesta? - pregunto el moreno

- Sabes, eso es algo que me he preguntado siempre - se levanto de donde estaba - ¿porque nos preguntan cosas tan obvias y estúpidas si saben la respuesta?

- Lo siento - se acerco a ella - es solo que no me gusta verte así

- Esta bien, quieres que me tranquilice, lo haré, con una condición - le dijo la castaña parada frente a él - Te ayudare a ganar tu apuesta -le decía la castaña mientras lo miraba seriamente

- Pero... ¿Segura? - pregunto el moreno

- Lo que sea para que Endou pierda - le dijo la oji-verde aqua

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

Suzuno y Beth se habían vuelto excelentes amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con el albino, mientras que él disfrutaba las platicas que tenia con la peli-rosa

- ¿Enserio le decías eso? - pregunto la peli-rosa por la historia que le contaba el oji-azul

- Si, mi pasatiempo era molestarlo - decía el peli-blanco

- Supongo esos días eran geniales - sonrió la chica algo triste, pues después del beso que le había dado días antes, no había tenido otro contacto así con el chico

- ¿Te ocurre algo Beth? - pregunto el albino

- Fuusuke, tu... ¿tienes novia? - pregunto la peli-rosa

- Si - le respondió el chico - o no lo se, ¿tu que dices? - sonrió y tomo las manos de la chica - ¿Quieres ser mi novia Beth? - pregunto dejando a la chica muda de la impresión

**/ * / Sala de videojuegos / * /**

Tras la ultima derrota del castaño ante la peli-negra, Fudou asistía todos los días al árcade en busca de revancha con la chica de ojos azules

- Ya rindete, nunca podrás ganarme - se burlaba Shion

- No, claro que no, esta vez te ganare - decía el castaño mientras ponía otra ficha en la maquina

Comenzaron a jugar ambos de nuevo, era raro, pero Shion mostraba gran superioridad en el juego, jugaba como si fuera una experta en el, ganándole de nuevo al oji-verde

- Pudiste haberte ahorrado esa derrota - sonrió victoriosa la peli-negra - si así eres en los juegos no quiero saber como eres para lo demás

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto confundido el chico

- Apuesto que nunca has besado una chica - sonrió la peli-negra burlonamente

- Cállate, no sabes nada - le dijo el castaño

- Tenia razon, tu nunca has... - antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de seguirse burlando, el castaño le dio un beso en los labios

- Con eso te queda claro que si se besar - le dijo el oji-verde recogiendo su mochila - vamos, quiero comer algo

**/ * / En la torre de acero / * / **

La relación entre el chico de la capa y Andrea había cambiado completamente, ahora pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, desde que ella lo acompañara a la librería, hasta que el la acompañara a la tienda de mangas, se llevaban muy bien, y las peleas que los caracterizaban en el pasado habían cesado por completo.

- Me divertí mucho hoy - sonrió la de mechas purpura recordando como practico soccer con el castaño

- No imaginaba que fueras tan buena para jugar - decía el castaño sonriendo

- Bueno, ahora sabes que no debes subestimarme - le dijo la oji-rojo

- Si - sonrió mientras sacaba algo de la mochila - esto es para ti - le dijo extendiéndole una cajita de regalo

La peli-negra sonrió al recibir la caja y la abrió, dentro había un dije con la letra A en una cadenita de plata

- Es hermoso - sonrió la de mechas purpura

- Permiteme - le dijo tomando el dije y poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello

Andrea no era muy afecta a usar ese tipo de objetos, pero el recibir un detalle así del de rastas la alegro mas de lo que imaginaba, el castaño termino de ponerle el dije en el cuello y a cambio recibió un abrazo de parte de la chica

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

Endou estaba muy molesto, por mas que intentara, la albina era muy tímida para admitir que le gustaba, y cada intento que hacia era interrumpido de algún modo

- No se como, pero yo ganare esa apuesta - se decía mientras caminaba molesto

- ¡Endou! - le gritaba Natsumi mientras corría

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto el castaño deteniéndose

La chica no le dijo nada y lo beso en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por el castaño, sin darse cuenta, que cerca de ahí la peli-blanca observaba todo.

- Natsumi - apenas y pudo formular palabra cuando se separaron

- Endou, me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado - confeso la peli-naranja sonrojada

- Pero, ¿y el chico que te dio el regalo? - pregunto también sonrojado

- Lo rechace, no puedo estar con alguien que no seas tu - le dijo antes de abrazarlo - por favor Endou, yo quiero ser tu novia

El castaño sonrió para sus adentros, nunca espero que llegara a ser tan fácil, correspondió el abrazo de la chica y le dio un beso, para darle a entender que aceptaba, mientras la albina que hasta ese momento se había mantenido oculta se sintió lastimada, de sus manos una pequeña cajita de regalo cayo al suelo, miro la escena por ultima vez antes que sus ojos plateados se humedecieran y saliera huyendo de ese lugar.

**/ * / Rampa de patinetas / * /**

Mikury estaba practicando, pronto habría un torneo de skate en la ciudad, y quería estar preparada para ello

- Lo haces muy bien - le dijo el chico rebelde del inazuma japan

- ¿Tu crees? - le pregunto la peli-negra

- Vamos, he visto como practican otros chicos y la verdad ninguno te llega - le dijo como un elogio

- Gracias - sonrió - no esperaba que tu y yo nos fuéramos a llevar tan bien

- Ni yo, pero me alegro que si - correspondió la sonrisa

- Te mostrare algo - le dijo la peli-negra

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto curioso el chico rebelde

- Es algo que solo le muestro a las personas en quienes de verdad confió - le dijo mientras se levantaba el cabello

El moreno miraba confundido a la chica, que se levanto el flequillo que tenia cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, mostrando lo mas peculiar en ella, su ojo izquierdo era color amarillo, sonrió y volvió a acomodar su flequillo

- Me alegra tener a alguien en quien confiar - sonrió - bueno, a seguir practicando - la chica entro a la pista de nuevo, dejando al oji-negro perdido en sus pensamientos

**/ * / Parque / * /**

Brittany estaba sentada en el pasto en medio del parque, la peli-roja estaba leyendo tranquilamente, siendo que el castaño no la dejaba tranquila en la escuela, pensó que estando ahí, podría terminar su lectura sin interrupciones

- ¡Britt! - le llamo la voz de quien trataba de escapar

*Esto no es posible* pensó la peli-roja - ¿Acaso me sigues? - pregunto molesta

- Te conozco muy bien - le dijo el castaño

- ¿Y que quieres? - le pregunto mientras guardaba su libro

- Esta vez de verdad quiero que arreglemos todo - le dijo el oji-azul

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo - le dijo la oji-azul

- Bien, tu no tienes nada que decir, pero yo si - se planto frente a ella - Se que tu confianza se quebró por lo que ocurrió aquella vez y que estas molesta por lo que dije, pero ya no resisto, no quiero que sigamos peleados, por favor Britt, siempre hemos sido amigos, y el que estemos alejados me pone muy mal

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? - le pregunto la peli-roja

- Se perfectamente que es mía, y lo siento, no debí traicionarte ni debí decir aquello, lo lamento - le dijo el oji-azul

La chica miro al castaño, se veía tan patético, con esa cara de suplica, como una mascota esperando a que su amo lo perdone, sonrió para sus adentros

- Eres un tonto - le dijo la peli-roja - pero esta bien, acepto tus disculpas

- Entonces, ¿amigos? - pregunto el castaño

- Amigos - le dijo la oji-azul antes de darle un abrazo

**/ * / Cerca del río / * /**

Chiaki estaba sentada llorando junto al rió, lo que ocurrió ese día la tenia muy mal, no solo lo de Endou, sino también el darse cuenta de que Attakai tenia razon y que ya no lo tuviera para ayudarla, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas lentamente, mientras una sombra se acercaba a ella lentamente.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el chico tras ella

- Si - respondió limpiando sus lagrimas de prisa

El chico peli-plata de ojos turquesa se sentó junto a la albina sin decir nada

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto la oji-plateado

- Digamos que soy un amigo - le dijo sonriendo tiernamente - soy Shirou

- Chiaki - se presento la peli-blanca

- Un placer Chiaki - sonrió Fubuki - ¿Quieres que hablemos? - pregunto el ángel de nieve

- La verdad no - respondió la peli-blanca

Sin saber porque, el peli-plata sintió dolor al ver a la albina así, con la cara agachada y las lagrimas amenazando con volver a salir, se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo para consolarla.

* * *

><p><strong>_Christian: Listo, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, ¿fue muy corto? ¿muy largo?, no se, y ahora lo que mas esperan, los adelantos... mejor no, no habrá adelantos -sonríe-<strong>

**_Yokaze: -lo golpea en la cabeza- Pon los ****adelantos**

**[Adelantos]**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Shizen **

**- Puedo ver - dejo emocionado - Shizen, de nuevo puedo ver**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¿Acaso están locos? - pregunto el oji-turquesa - ¿como pueden jugar así con alguien?**

**- Basta Fubuki - le dijo el castaño - no tiene que ver contigo **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¿Que es lo que pretendes - pregunto la peli-negra - ¿Que grite a los 4 vientos que me gustas?, pues escuchalo, me gustas, y no se como me paso eso, pero me enamore de ti**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- Debo decirte la verdad antes de que lleguemos mas lejos - le dijo el peli-rojo**

**- ¿A que verdad te refieres? - pregunto la castaña**

**- Antes de decirte quiero que lo sepas - la tomo de los hombros - nunca tuve la intensión de jugar contigo**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Christian: Listo, esos fueron los adelantos, ahora las preguntas, las dejara Damiano**

**_Damiano: H-Hola de nuevo, aquí están las preguntas.**

**1. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2. ¿Creen que Attakai fue cruel con Chiaki?**

**3. ¿Esperaban que llegara Fubuki?**

**4. ¿Las chicas descubrirán la apuesta?**

**5. ¿Nos regalarían helado?**

**_Damiano: Eso es todo por ahora**

**_Christian: Y antes de irnos, les dejaremos lo que ocurrió entre Attakai y Yokaze.**

**(-Flash back-**

**_Bako: -inconsciente recostada junto a un árbol- **

**_Attakai: ¿A donde crees que vas? -aura maligna-**

**_Yokaze: Eso no te importa -brazos cruzados-**

**_Attakai: Le prometí a las lectoras darle a esa cosa -señala a Bako- su merecido por lo que me hizo, y tu no lo arruinaras**

**_Yokaze: ¿Ah si? ¿y que harás al respecto? -mirada retadora-**

**_Attakai: -corre hacia Yokaze furioso- **

**_Yokaze: -Lo toma del brazo y lo arrincona contra el árbol- ¡Quieres calmarte! ¡No tengo intensión de pelear contigo!**

**_Attakai: Es una lastima que yo si -se suelta y lanza un golpe-**

**_Yokaze: -esquiva el golpe, lo toma del brazo y lo tira al suelo- Eres un niño bastante rebelde**

**_Attakai: ¡Y tu eres un maldito entrometido! -molesto- ¡Suéltame!**

**_Yokaze: -le tuerce el brazo hacia atrás- Mira, lo diré una sola vez, puede que pienses que puedes hacer lo que te plazca -molesto-**

**_Attakai: Espera... ¡Suéltame ya! -trata de moverse- **

**_Yokaze: Pero aquí las cosas no se harán a tu gusto -sin soltarlo- necesitas disciplina y lo aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas**

**_Shiokaze: ¡Ya basta Yokaze! -los separa- dejaran esto ahora mismo -ayudando a Attakai- no mas peleas, ni mas agresiones a Bako, ¿entendido? **

**_Ambos: Bien -yéndose en direcciones opuestas-**

**-Fin Flash Back-)**

**_Christian: Y así fue como Shiokaze gano, jeje, ok no, eso fue lo que paso, y ahora si, es todo.**

**_Yokaze: Esperamos les haya gustado el cap y...**

**_Attakai: ¡Tu, fuera!, ¡las autoras me quieren mas a mi!**

**_Yokaze: Bien, tu despide el capitulo -se hace a un lado-**

**_Attakai: Espero les haya gustado el cap, y prometo que ya solo yo saldré, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Attakai: Hola. Como ya les había dicho a partir de hoy solo yo apareceré aquí, Bako tiene suerte de que la deje participar**

**Pero es mi cuenta y mi historia y yo escribo las continuaciones**

**_Attakai: ¿Y? A mi me quieren mas las autoras y lectoras.**** Y no las culpo, soy adorable, inteligente y muy atractivo**

**Ademas de todo muy modesto**

**_Attakai: Solo quédate sentadita mientras yo presento el capitulo**

**Esto lo tengo que ver -sentada en el suelo-**

**_Attakai: Muy bien, empecemos... ¿Que debía hacer?**

**¿Comentarios?**

**_Attakai: Cierto, responderé sus comentarios**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: Lo se soy muy ruder -sonriendo- pero no me capturaron -cruzado de brazos- yo me entregue para no causar mas problemas, lo se, lo se fui cruel con Chiki-chan, pero prometo que solo sera esa ocasión, y si me lo preguntas, yo la verdad esperaba que no metiera en la historia a Fubuki... ese chico es un misterio, nadie puede ser tan angelical y atractivo... excepto yo**

**_anothereleven345: Mi querida Mikury, tu no morirás sola, si las cosas no salen bien con el cabeza de alce, llámame y podemos salir juntos -guiño de ojo-**

**_Juni Fuju: Hola Chizue-chan, un gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, el otro dia no pude responderte, pero después te enviare mis vídeos de "Como controlar a tu creador en 5 faciles seciones por Attakai" solo 9.99$ en las tiendas, pero por ser tu, te haré un descuento de .99 centavos, es una lastima que sus historias no aparecerán por un tiempo, pero por otro lado, toda autora debe descansar un rato... menos Bako, ella no merece nada**

**_ShionKishimoto13: Claro que lo seguirá Shion, de eso me encargo yo **

**_Haruhi-nya: No te preocupes por eso de golpear a Endou, de eso me encargare yo mas adelante, y no solo de él, todos sufrirán, a ti no te conocía Tetsuya, pero supongo que te puedes unir a Yugata y a mi en nuestra organización de ninjas asesinos que harán sufrir a todo el que nos estorbe, piénsalo... **

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Hola, saluda a mi socia contra el crimen, sobre lo de Chiaki, no fui tan cruel... puedo ser mas cruel si quisiera... pero no quiero, ella es muy sensible, y gracias por el helado, me servirá ya que Bako escondió mis videojuegos y no mes los dará hasta que le reponga el helado que me comí**

**_Attakai: Listo, esas son las respuestas a sus comentarios... ¿que sigue?**

**¿Necesitas ayuda señor "no necesito la ayuda de nadie"?**

**_Attakai: Primero no me llames así, segundo... ¡Cállate!... y ahora les dejo la conti. **

* * *

><p>- Gracias por traerme a mi casa - sonrió la albina<p>

- No tienes porque - correspondió la sonrisa el oji-turquesa - no me podría permitir que una linda chica se fuera sola a su casa

El comentario del príncipe de hielo provoco que la albina se sonrojara y bajara la mirada para evitar que el chico se diera cuenta, mientras él solo observaba a la chica evitando la mirada.

- Bueno, ya debo irme - le dijo el peli-plateado - espero verte de nuevo - dicho esto se marcho dejando a la albina con una sonrisa de enamorada en los labios

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

El peli-rojo esperaba pacientemente a las orillas de un lago, pensar en lo que haría lo tenia muy distraído, decirle o no la verdad, y mas que nada pensar en si ella podría comprenderlo o no, todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y a con cada segundo que pasaba, mas dudaba si decirle o no.

- ¡Hiroto! - llego corriendo la castaña sonriendo, haciendo que el sonriera y se sintiera mal

No podía, simplemente no podía dañarla, ella no lo merecía, quizás estaría mejor con alguien mas, pero es algo que tampoco quería, se había encariñado mas de lo que se imaginaba, y el pensar en que se alejara simplemente le retorcía el estomago.

- Hola - sonrió el peli-rojo una vez que se acerco la oji-verde

- Lamento la espera - se disculpo la castaña - ¿esperaste mucho?

- No te preocupes - sonrió - acabo de llegar

- Sabes, me alegro mucho tu mensaje - mirando al chico tiernamente - me alegra mucho estar contigo - sonrojada

El peli-rojo miro a Mei, y miro en ella muchas esperanzas en él, por lo que no pudo mas con la culpa.

- Debo decirte la verdad antes de que lleguemos mas lejos - le dijo el peli-rojo

- ¿A que verdad te refieres? - pregunto la castaña

- Antes de decirte quiero que lo sepas - la tomo de los hombros - nunca tuve la intensión de jugar contigo

- Me estas asustando Hiroto - le dijo Mei preocupada - ¿Que ocurre?

El peli-rojo miro a la castaña por unos segundos, no quería decirle nada, pero si quería iniciar bien la relación con la chica, debía decirle la verdad

- Yo, hice una apuesta - le dijo evitando la mirada de la chica

- ¿Que clase de apuesta? - pregunto la oji-verde

- Los chicos y yo apostamos, para ver quien era el primero en conseguir novia - le dijo con la cabeza gacha

La castaña miro al chico y la sonrisa con la que había llegado desapareció al oírlo decir eso

- ¿Fui parte de una apuesta? - pregunto tristemente

- No Mei, tu no eras parte de ella - le dijo el oji-esmeralda tratando de acercarse a ella

- Me usaste - le dijo retrocediendo

- Déjame explicarte - pidió el peli-rojo

- ¿Que me quieres explicar? desde el inicio jugaste conmigo - le dijo con los ojos cristalizados

- No Mei, yo no jugué contigo - trato de abrazarla, siendo rechazado

- ¡No me toques! - le grito la castaña - no quiero saber mas de ti - la castaña se fue del lugar lo mas aprisa que pudo, dejando al peli-rojo completamente solo.

**/ * / En el hospital / * /**

En el hospital, en la habitación 304 el peli-negro estaba muy inquieto, sentía que algo le había pasado a su hermana, que aunque lo tratase de esa manera, la quería mas que a nadie. Se levanto de golpe de la cama buscando el modo de salir de la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no podía salir por la ventana ya que la habitación estaba en el cuarto piso.

*¿Que hago?* pensaba con desesperación mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto, sus pasos aceleraban rápidamente mientras pensaba, la luz de la habitación se volvió mas intensa en un instante, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos, mientras la castaña entraba para revisarlo, lo miro sentado en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz.

- Attakai - se acerco para ayudarlo - ¿estas bien?

- Si, pero por favor apaga la luz - le dijo sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos

La castaña camino al apagador rápidamente y apago las luces de la habitación, que ahora solo era iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana. El peli-negro parpadeo un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo al ambiente y mientras lo hacia, la silueta delicada de la oji-verde se formaba frente a él, tallo sus ojos un poco y la silueta se volvió mas clara, hasta que se formo por completo, no solo la silueta, la persona en si, sorprendiendo al chico y haciendo que retrocediera de la impresión.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Shizen preocupada por la reacción del chico - ¿Attakai?

- Puedo ver - dijo emocionado - Shizen, de nuevo puedo ver - sonrió y sin poder contener la emoción abrazo a la castaña

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

La peli-negra caminaba apurada por el centro comercial, sabia que encontraría al amante de los helados en ese lugar, pues el peli-verde se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. Mientras, escondido tras un contenedor de basura estaba Midorikawa, observando como la peli-negra caminaba por todo el lugar, un parpadeo basto para que la chica desapareciera de donde estaba, desvió la mirada hacia la salida, y cuidadosamente salio, sin notar que ya había sido descubierto.

- ¿De quien te escondes? - le pregunto Yugata cruzada de brazos, asustando al peli-verde

- Yu-Yugata - una sonrisa forzada se formo en los labios del chico

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto la peli-negra

- ¿Escondido? ¿yo? ¿que te hace pensar eso? - las pequeñas gotas de sudor iban bajando por su frente, la chica lo ponía demasiado nervioso

- Da igual - le dijo la oji-escarlata - ¿de donde los sacaste? - pregunto sacando el sobre con los boletos

El peli-verde miro a la chica y siendo que su personalidad es tierna y algo infantil, miro ondas de peligro en la chica, por lo que pequeños escalofríos y mas gotas de sudor se hicieron presente en él.

- ¿A-aca-acaso no e-eran los bo-boletos q-que querías? - pregunto nervioso el peli-verde

- ¡Si lo son! - le grito la peli-negra - ¡¿pero de donde los sacaste!?

- Perdón, perdón - se cubrió la cara por el temor - H-Hiro-Hiroto los consiguió, por favor no me mates

La chica miro al peli-verde y por extraño que le pareciera el chico le causo ternura, haciendo que sonriera de lado

*¿Que demonios? ¿porque me pasa esto? Reacciona Yugata, reacciona*

Su rostro había tomado el mismo color de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta el peli-verde había pegado su frente a la de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿que crees que haces? - pregunto empujando al moreno

-Lo siento - se disculpo - Es que te vi muy roja - le dijo el peli-verde

- ¿Que es lo que pretendes - pregunto la peli-negra - ¿Que grite a los 4 vientos que me gustas?, pues escuchalo, me gustas, y no se como me paso eso, pero me enamore de ti

La peli-negra se fue del lugar lo mas deprisa que pudo, mientras Midorikawa la miraba confundido y sonrojado

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

Mikury y Tobitaka seguían en la pista de skate, el observaba a la chica, que ponía todo su empeño en mejorar su técnica, la noche empezaba a caer y los chicos que los acompañaban en la pista comenzaban a irse, sin embargo la peli-negra aun no lograba la maniobra que quería.

- Miky-chan, ya es tarde - le dijo el moreno acercándose a ella

- Pero aun no esta lista - le decía la chica ya cansada que yacía en el suelo

- Ya estas cansada - se acerco mas a ella y recogió sus cosas - mañana puedes seguir

- Esta bien - resignada se levanto y se dirigió a la salida junto con el

El silencio inundo el lugar un momento, como siempre, Seiya evitaba la mirada de la peli-negra

- Seiya - le llamo - ¿acaso no te agrado? - pregunto deteniéndose en seco

- Claro que me agradas, ¿que te hace pensar que no? - pregunto el oji-negro

- Porque cuando estamos juntos evitas mirarme - de nuevo silencio, él no sabia que responderle, ¿que le diría?, ¿le mentiría? o si le decía la verdad ¿ella lo rechazaría?

- No es eso - se acerco y la tomo de los hombros - tu me gustas mucho Miky-chan, solo que, no sabia como decírtelo

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y un rubor se apodero de sus rostros, él no sabia que respondería, mientras que ella no esperaba que le fuera a decir algo asi

- Tu también me gustas Seiya - le confeso la oji-morado mientras acercaba sus labios a los del mas alto para darle un corto beso

Luego de la separación, Tobitaka no pudo formular palabra, solo sonrió al igual que ella y se encaminaron de nuevo a la salida del lugar.

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

Las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos caían hacia la fuente donde miraba su reflejo, se sentía patética, como una completa idiota, y es que de principio se lo habían advertido y por necedad no escucho.

- ¿Mei? - le llamo la persona que le advirtió de principio

La castaña volteo, encontrándose con la peli-negra. Yugata miro a la oji-verde solo un instante y ya sabia que algo andaba mal, por lo que sin decir lada se acerco a ella y palmeo su espalda. Fue entonces cuando Mei no resistió mas y se soltó a llorar, quería sacarlo todo, y el estar junto a su amiga le ayudaría.

**/ * / De regreso al hospital / * /**

El padre de Goenji, al saber que el peli-negro había recuperado la vista, se dirigió a examinar al chico, para asegurarse que no habría mas secuelas, rayos X y algunos exámenes físicos, son las pruebas por las que el oji-negro tuvo que pasar.

- Muy bien Attakai - le decía mientras iluminaba uno de sus ojos para examinarlo - al parecer ya estas mejor

- Entonces ¿podre salir pronto de aquí? - pregunto el peli-negro

- Si, ya pronto podrás irte a casa - le dijo apagando la lamparita - bueno, hemos terminado

*Al fin, ahora si Endou, desearas no haberte metido con mi hermana* la mirada amenazante del peli-negro se hizo presente mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

**/ * / A la mañana siguiente / * /**

- No esperábamos que vinieras - sonreía Kidou que de camino a la escuela se había topado con Fubuki

- Yo tampoco esperaba venir - sonrió- pero aquí estoy

- Es cierto - correspondió la sonrisa el de rastas

- Kidou - le llamo Andrea que corría tras el de rastas

- Hola Andrea - saludo el castaño - te presento a Shirou, es un buen amigo

- Mucho gusto Shirou - saludo la peli-negra

- Pues para mi es un placer - sonrió el peli-plateado, haciendo sonrojar a la de mechas purpura

- Bueno, nos vemos en clase - dijo antes de alejarse corriendo

- Es linda - dijo Fubuki - ¿es tu novia? - pregunto provocando que el de goggles se pusiera nervioso

- N-no, ¿porque preguntas? - sonrió nervioso - demonos prisa, los demás se alegraran de verte - cambio el tema y apresuro un poco el paso

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

Mursaki esperaba pacientemente al retrasado que la había besado hace algunos días, no sabia porque, pero sintió que debía arreglar todo de una buena vez, levanto la mirada y vio al peli-rojo entrando

- Oye - le llamo la chica mientras se acercaba

- ¿Que? - pregunto sin prestar mucha atención

- Me debes una explicación - se planto frente a él con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Sobre que? - pregunto confundido

- Como que ¿sobre que?, tu lo - la chica fue interrumpida pues el peli-rojo se apodero de nuevo de la situación plantandole una vez mas un beso en los labios

- ¿Sobre eso? - pregunto el peli-rojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios

- Eres un idiota - le dijo la de mechas purpura - quizás el idiota mas grande de todos - lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro - pero quiero que seas mi idiota - Murasaki jalo mas al chico y lo beso para después soltarlo

El peli-rojo se quedo en silencio un instante, luego sonrió y se acerco a la chica para abrazarla

- Acepto - le dijo casi en un susurro - seré tu idiota

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

Los chicos se habían reunido en el sitio de la ultima vez, Kidou los había mandado a llamar y varios de ellos muy nerviosos por lo que fuera a pasar, minutos después el castaño de rastas hizo su aparición.

- ¿Para que nos reuniste aquí? - pregunto Endou impaciente

- Tranquilo, alguien vino a visitarnos - le dijo el castaño mientras el peli-plata bajaba las escaleras

- Hola chicos, ¿como están? - saludo el oji-turquesa, y la sorpresa de muchos no se hizo esperar, se reunieron cerca de Fubuki para darle la bienvenida

- ¿Solo era eso? - pregunto fastidiado Endou - pensé que tenia que ver con la apuesta

- ¿Que apuesta? - pregunto Shirou

- Apostamos a ver quien era el primero en conseguir novia - le soltó sin mas el de la banda naranja

- ¿Que? - la sorpresa del príncipe de hielo no se hizo esperar, y provoco que los demás bajaran la cabeza - pero ¿como se les ocurrió eso?

- Por favor Fubuki, no vengas a sermonearnos - le dijo el castaño

- ¿Acaso están locos? - pregunto el oji-turquesa - ¿como pueden jugar así con alguien?

- Basta Fubuki - le dijo el castaño - no tiene que ver contigo

- Es que no es posible - les dijo indignado - Goenji, Kidou, ustedes tienen hermanas menores - mirándolos seriamente - ¿que sentirían si les hicieran algo así?

- Es suficiente - Endou se levanto del lugar en donde estaba - estoy cansado de que quieran decirnos lo que esta bien y lo que no, ya te lo dije, no tiene que ver contigo, así que no te metas - el castaño salio furioso del lugar dejando al resto

**/ * / Mas tarde / * /**

Mei miraba sin expresión alguna el paisaje, sentada en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo sus rodillas miraba a las personas pasara abajo, varias parejas que caminaban felices, mientras en su interior una sensación de rabia y tristeza se formaba. Mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de nuevo, tras ella unos brazos la tomaron prisionera.

- No llores mas - le pidió el peli-rojo

- Suéltame - le exigió la castaña mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo

- No hasta que hablemos - le dijo Hiroto mientras la pegaba mas hacia él

- No te quiero escuchar - seguía luchando inútilmente

- Te quiero - le dijo el peli-rojo sin soltarla - te quiero Mei - le dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos esmeralda - por eso no quería decirte nada, porque no quería que te alejaras de mi

Las lagrimas del peli-rojo caían sobre la mano de la oji-verde, quien no pudo evitar llorar también

- Eres un tonto - le decía sin parar de llorar - un idiota, un maldito - con cada insulto le propinaba un golpe al mas alto que en silencio, solo la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

El castaño de banda naranja, regresaba ya tarde de la escuela, pero a pesar de ello estaba de muy buen humor, ahora que había empezado a salir con Natsumi, solo debía decirle a los chicos y entonces ganaría, o al menos es lo que el creía, mientras caminaba el sonido de su celular lo obligo a sacarlo de su bolsillo, mirando su móvil vio que era un mensaje de su prima, pensó que la castaña seguiría insistiendo sobre lo de dejar la apuesta, pero en lugar de eso le envió otra cosa, algo que cambiaría sus planes

_Hola primo, te envió este texto solo para avisarte que Goenji y yo iniciamos una relación. Shizen_

El mensaje hizo que el de la banda naranja sintiera rabia, apretó el celular con fuerza mientras veía su plan perfecto desmoronarse en pedazos, y es que, nunca planearon que pasaría si conseguían novia al mismo tiempo, ¿como reaccionarían a eso? ¿cual era el plan B?, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto la sombra que caminaba tras él, una mano se poso sobre su hombro sorprendiendo al castaño y mas por la persona de la que se trataba.

- ¿Como esta querido amigo? - el peli-negro sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro

- A-Attakai, ¿como es que? - apenas y pudo formular palabras, no esperaba que el chico regresara

- Salí del hospital anoche - sonrió - supongo me extrañaron

La mirada de ambos se cruzo, Attakai parecía no tener expresión en el rostro, mientras Endou miraba al chico con algo de temor, él ya sabia lo de la apuesta, y sabia que en cualquier momento el peli-negro haría algo al respecto, pero no, Attakai no hizo nada, mas que sonreír, sonreír de esa forma, que ponía al castaño cada vez mas nervioso.

* * *

><p><strong>_Attakai: Listo, ese fue el capitulo de esta semana<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado**

**_Attakai: Calla... y ahora los adelantos.**

**[Adelantos] **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- Una apuesta? - preguntaba la oji-verde destrozada - me usaste para una apuesta **

**Las lagrimas de decepción caían de sus ojos mientras el peli-azul solo bajaba la cabeza**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- Esto esta mal - decía el castaño viendo a todos deprimidos - ¿en que momento se me ocurrió? - se preguntaba**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio? - pregunto la peli-negra**

**- No sabia como decírtelo - le respondió el chico**

**- Y pensar que confié tanto en ti, como para mostrarte lo mas especial que tengo - la chica se levanto y se fue del lugar**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Attakai: Bueno, ahí están los comentarios, y les tengo esta semana el reto de crear a su Oc en Rinmaru Games, quiero saber como serian**

**Supongo mejores que tu -escribiendo en una hoja-**

**_Attakai: Bueno, ahora las preguntas... ¡Bako!**

**Toma -le da una hoja- y ahora, me tengo que ir -se va nerviosa-**

**_Attakai: Ella es rara... bueno, las preguntas.**

**1. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2. ¿Les gusto la declaración de Murasaki?**

**3. ¿fue triste lo que ocurrió con Mei y Hiroto?**

**4. ¿Attakai ya debió haberse dado cuenta de que... terminara solo?...**

**_Attakai: -arrugando el papel- Creo que es todo... un saludo... -aura maligna-... ¡Bako! -corre tras ella-**


End file.
